The Bad Summer
by a typical leo
Summary: From the summer on, things seem to be getting worse for a certain blonde haired slytherin and also the boy who lived. The pair form an unlikely friendship, as the plot thickens, and try and help each other to face their fears.
1. A Depressed Harry

**Title:** The Bad Summer

**Author Name: **Leo

**Author Email: **Leo@almasy.zzn.com

**Category: **Angst/Drama

**Rating:** PG 13

**Spoilers: **All Books

**Summary: **A depressed Harry, a lonely Draco, a confused Hermione and an angry Ron. All are having a bad summer. When they go back for fifth year, friendships are broken and new ones are formed, and evil is forever lurking in the background.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

The Bad Summer // Chapter 1 // A Depressed Harry

'_I wanna believe you, when you tell me that it will be ok._

_Yeah, I try to believe you, but I don't_.' – Avril Lavigne / Tomorrow

Harry lay back on his bed and sighed. This had to be possible the worst summer of his life. The events of last year kept going over and over in his head, Cedric dieing there in front of him and then Voldemort rising again to full power and having to duel with him. Not to mention having the Cruciatus curse cast on him. Then Professor Moody turned out not to be the real Moody but Crouch's crazy son. It was all too much for Harry. He kept dreaming of it over and over again, especially Cedric. He felt like it was his fault. If he hadn't convinced Cedric to grab the cup with him…also it made him think more about his parents and how they must have died.

He had no one to talk to about all of this. Sirius was away helping Dumbledore and so was Hagrid. They both had enough problems without having to listen to him. Hagrid had already told him not to worry at the end of last year. There was always Ron but Harry could predict his response immediately 'don't worry, Harry. It's not your fault at all.' Harry had considered writing to Hermoine but she'd already sent him a letter asking him what he thought she should do about going to see Krum. He hadn't answered because he didn't know and he had problems of his own, and it looked like Hermoine had hers as well. So that left him on his own. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to anyone about it.

The Dursley's were rather happy with his strange behaviour. He was quiet and he gave them no lip. Dudley, however, was getting quite frustrated that Harry wasn't rising to his taunting. Harry was getting to the point now where he was grinding his teeth in frustration at Dudley but he refused to show it was bothering him. So he just ignored him totally. This just infuriated Dudley even further, and on countless occasions Dudley and one of his sidekicks had threatened to beat Harry up, but the mere mention of Sirius always resolved the problem. It was almost like being at Hogwarts with Malfoy and his cronies. Well, even Harry had to admit that Malfoy was a better sight to see then Dudley in appearances at least, but that didn't make the prospect of seeing Malfoy any better, especially seen as his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been part of the clan of death eaters who had been with Voldemort at the end of last year. Harry figured it wouldn't be long before Malfoy himself joined them. Well, all would be revealed when he went back to school. He wondered what was in store for him this year…

Harry looked at the calendar on his wall. There was another 3 weeks till the start of fifth year. Another 3 weeks here… Just what he needed? Definitely not. Unless he wanted to blow up Dudley anytime soon, a very appealing option but he didn't want to be in trouble with the Ministry of magic just to add to his problems. He'd be insane by the time he left Privet Drive. He hoped maybe he could go and stay with the Weasley's for a while, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around company, as much as he loved Ron's family. Not only that Dumbledore might not permit it because of Voldemort. Why did everything have to be so awkward? That was his life for you. Nothing was ever black and white. He'd been presented with the chance to stay with Sirius, his godfather, but of course that opportunity had been snatched away from him, just like most other things; his parents, Cedric and his happiness.

And people thought his life was great. Ha. He felt like laughing in their faces. Sure, he had a great life, no parents, a crazy wizard trying to kill him at every opportunity, he had family like the Dursley's and now he was responsible for someone's life. Great. Of course there were good points to his life, he wasn't saying there wasn't but he didn't have the kind of life everyone thought he did. At the end of the day he was still your average teenage boy with problems, some slightly bigger then most people his age. Yet people still got jealous. Even Ron got jealous, why because he had some stupid scar on his head. It really got to him how people thought he had the perfect life. Harry could understand it with Ron a bit more because he felt like he was over shadowing him, but Harry would gladly swap places if he could. Let Ron and whoever else was jealous try and deal with some of the things he had to put up with. 

(Tap Tap) Harry sat up and looked at this window where the sound had come from, to see an owl hovering there. He opened his window and let it in, hoping the Dursley's wouldn't hear. The brown, tawny owl had dropped a brown bag and a letter on his bed and then flown back out of the window. Closing the window after it, Harry sat down on his bed and examined his parcel and letter. The brown, paper bag contained food supplies. Including sandwiches, sausage rolls and other snacks and sweets. Smiling for the first time in days, Harry opened his letter.

_Harry,_

_Hope you make good use of the food supplies, I thought you might need them. Why didn't you respond to my last letter? I'm sorry to bother you with my problems, but I really need your help! I know you have your own problems as well Harry and you can always talk to me about them anytime, but I just need your advice on this matter._

_Love,_

_Hermione x_

Harry felt guilty now about not replying to the first letter. It was strange that Hermione, one of the smartest witches in the whole of Hogwarts was asking him for advice. Harry allowed himself a small smile at that thought, and walking over to his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill and began to write a reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. A Confused Hermione

The Bad Summer // Chapter 2 // A Confused Hermione

_'I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip. _

_And I'm in this thing alone.' _ - Avril Lavigne / Losing Grip

Hermione wasn't exactly having a great summer herself. She wasn't sure what kind of summer she was having. It had been good at the beginning, she'd been on a small weekend break with her parents to France then she'd come back, just two days ago and received a letter from Viktor Krum asking her if she wanted to come and stay with him. Hermione had been thrilled to receive it, as she hadn't believed he'd actually write to her. She wasn't really used to receiving much attention from boys, as anything more than a friend anyway. Her face had broken into a big beaming smile and she'd hurried to her desk to write to Harry and Ron to tell them about it, and then Ron's treatment to Krum slowly seeped into her mind, and she decided against writing to them both, especially Ron. Hermione couldn't quite grasp what Ron's problem was with Krum he had gone from thinking the guy was great into hating him with a passion in a short length of time.

After thinking that matter through, Hermione began to wonder what she should do. She didn't want to leave too long to reply to Viktor's letter, because she knew he was waiting for a response from her. She didn't want to lose Ron as a friend though, and she knew this was something Ron would take personally, and lose his temper over. That was Ron for you, he usually over reacted about certain topics, especially when they were related to people he didn't like. That's why Malfoy caused Ron to positively drip with anger at any time the pair came into contact. Though Ron, like Malfoy needed to learn to bite his tongue, which was something that he seemed to find very difficult. When angry Ron just said exactly what he thought, and she didn't want him to do that because she knew that her feelings were going to get hurt by it and things might never be the same between them. Hermione wasn't exactly sure why Ron's thoughts and feelings mattered to her so much, but they did, so something had to be done.

Hermione stood up from the chair she had been sitting in by her bedroom window and went and sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. She decided to write to Viktor and tell him she wasn't sure if she could come yet but she'd get back to him as soon as possible. After finishing that letter, she slipped it into an envelope and released her tawny owl from it's cage and told it to take the letter to Viktor which it did happily after giving her an affectionate peck on the ear. What shocked Hermione though is that she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would have been that she might not be able to go and stay with Viktor. She figured this was partly because she was worried about her friendship with Ron more. She really needed to talk to someone about it, and the only person left to confide in was Harry. Hermione didn't really want to bother him, because she knew last years events must have deeply affected him more than anyone knew, and she didn't really want to bother him with a petty problem when the kind of things he was dealing with were far beyond anyone's understanding. However, despite knowing this Hermione still wrote Harry a letter asking for his advice, making sure he knew that he was welcome to talk to her about his problems as well.

Two days later, Hermione still hadn't had any response from Harry, so she'd written another letter to him earlier. However, she'd received her tenth letter from Ron since the start of the holiday, asking her is she was going to stay with 'Vicky' or not. She hadn't informed him that Viktor had written to her, but he already knew that it was a possibility because she'd mentioned it briefly to him at the end of last year. This fact obviously disturbed him enough, she thought to herself, looking at the small stack of letters on her desk from him. She hadn't replied to one of them yet, as she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Not only that but it wasn't exactly any of Ron's business was it? It seemed to really be getting to Ron but she didn't understand it, it wasn't as if Ron liked her in that way was it? He'd only realised she was actually a girl this year, she thought bitterly. Maybe he just hated Krum? She didn't know, however, she did care because he was one of her best friends and didn't want to cause any conflict between them. Hermione decided the best approach would be to speak to Ron, but what did she say to him?

Hermione got a fresh piece of parchment out from her desk draw and placed it on her desk and proceeded to stare at it, while biting the top of her pen with her now perfectly straight and even teeth. After five more minutes, Hermione began to write. Looking at the finished letter Hermione read it over and frowned, it didn't sound right to her. Crumpling the parchment up into a ball Hermione dropped it into the bin beside her desk and sighed. Come on, Harry! I really need your help for once, Hermione thought to herself. As if on cue her brown owl swooped in through the window, dropping a letter on her desk as it went past. Hooting happily it settled in its cage. Hermione smiled and opened up the letter in front of her. Harry had finally replied.

_Sorry I didn't reply earlier, been busy with things. I'm not really sure what you should do, as I don't really have much experience in this kind of thing. Go if you want though don't let Ron stop you. I'm sure he'll come round you know what he can be like. Maybe you should talk to him about it?_

_Harry_

_P.S. Thanks for the food supplies, they're great!_

Hermione frowned, at the letter slightly suspicious. Harry usually wrote much longer letters than this. 'Maybe you should talk to him about it?' That didn't sound like Harry. Harry would usually just give his advice on the matter whether he had much experience or not, that's what made him such a great friend. Also he would have at least said something like 'I'll speak to Ron for you.' Hermione didn't mean to criticise her friends advice it was just that this wasn't very Harry-like to her. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, she thought to herself, but she was sure there was some kind of problem here. Hmmm. Hermione made a mental note to herself to write to Harry again before the end of the holidays to make sure he was ok. 

Right now though, she was going to deal with the more pressing matter. Ron. Hermione decided to herself that maybe Harry was right about this after all, maybe speaking to Ron was the best idea. Getting out yet another piece of parchment, Hermione began another letter to Ron. She was going to find out exactly what the problem was!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. A Lonely Draco

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco strolled up the stairs to his room. He loved the house when it was like this, peaceful. Both his parents with out, his mother was shopping and his father was probably flying round with a mask on his face. Draco didn't care where he was as long as he was nowhere near him. His father, not that he was much of one, was a power hungry man with a warped mind, who didn't really care about him at all. Draco just wished he would leave him alone. He was always pushing him, all the time. If he didn't please him, then he got a beating. His mother did nothing about it, because she herself was too scared, but she did come and see him when his father wasn't there. Some family he had.

Draco entered his room and closed the door behind him. He turned on his stereo and turned it up as loud as he wanted. It didn't matter how loud he played it, there was a charm on the room that made it sound proof. Much to his relief, he doubted his father would approve of muggle music. It would just be another reason, to beat him and tell him how disappointed he was in him.

That's what Draco hated about summer holidays. He had to come home to his house and listen to his father criticise his faults, 'A mudblood is smarter than you'. Well it wasn't his fault all the teacher's favoured Granger was it? Except for potions, which he always did well in, but that wasn't good enough for his father. And then of course there was perfect Potter, who everyone liked. He'd stopped complaining about Potter being better then him, because it bored his father to listen to him go on.

And now just to make things better for him, the dark lord himself had risen again. Everyone thought he was happy about, but he wasn't really. It only meant that his father would expect more of him now. He would be made to take more of an interest in dark arts and god knows what else his father would have him doing. Probably watching the attacks they made on muggles. Not exactly his idea of fun, he'd probably be sick. Also, it meant that he might be expected to become a death eater sometime soon, and he didn't want to become one. He would be damned if he became like his father.

It was times like this when Draco realised how lonely he really was. He had no one to talk to about his problems, nobody who understood him. He was actually missing Hogwarts. At least in Hogwarts he was sure of himself. He swaggered around as if he had it all, which he didn't, but nobody knew that. He teased the gryffindors; particularly Potter and co. and he had his housemates around him. Not to mention he was away from his father. That was something at least.

Draco was shaken out of his thoughts by noise's coming from downstairs. He turned his music down and listened. He was sure he'd heard someone downstairs. He opened his door and peered out.

"Draco."

Draco's eyes widened, his father was home.

"Yes, father." He called back.

"Come here, boy. I have a surprise for you." Lucius Malfoy called up the stairs.

Draco sighed. He didn't really want to go, but if he didn't go down himself his father would drag him down anyway. Leaving his room, he made his way down the stairs to his father, who was smirking at him, a mad glint in his eye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. An Angry Ron

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What is my problem, Ron thought to himself after reading Hermione's letter. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but every time he seen her or thought of her with Krum he found himself getting very angry, and maybe jealous? NO, not jealous, he didn't think of Hermione like that. It was Krum, he just hated Krum, Ron assured himself.

Not only that, but he couldn't believe she was actually thinking of going over there now that You-Know-Who had risen. Krum had been studying the dark arts in his school for god's sake! How could she trust him? No one from Durmstrang should be trusted at a time like this, as far as he was concerned.

Ron glared at the letter. So yes he would mind if she went. Ron was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door of his room open.

"Ron…foods ready you have to come down?" His younger sister, Ginny said.

"Huh? You could have at least knocked the door." Ron said angrily to his sister as he strode past down the stairs. Ginny frowned after him, she'd knocked the door at least three times before entering. Sighing she followed him downstairs to the dinner table, where Fred and George were already sitting as Mrs Weasley served the food. Mr. Weasley wasn't there, neither was Percy they were both working late at the Ministry. Bill and Charlie were also away.

Ron sat down at the table, still in his fury. Ginny who came in after him also took her seat at the table. Fred shot a confused look at Ginny and indicated Ron. She shrugged back at him.

Ron looked up and saw the three of them looking at him.

"What?" He said.

None of the said anything and began to eat the food that Mrs. Weasley had put in front of them. Ron frowned at them all and tucked into his own food, eating at a speed quicker than a firebolt. Fred and George exchanged a look with raised eyebrows. After he had finished, he pushed back his chair with a loud squeak and stormed back upstairs. The rest of the family stared after him.

"What in Merlin has gotten into him lately?" Mrs Weasley said.

Finishing shortly after, Fred and George followed Ron upstairs and barged into his room.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ron shouted, turning round from his desk.

"What is wrong with you, Ron? Your turning into Percy spending all your time in your room like this…" George's eyes widened just after the words had left his mouth, and him and Fred shared a look.

"Has lickle Ronniekins got a _girlfriend_?" Fred cooed.

Ron blushed furiously, as his twin brothers began to laugh hysterically.

"For your information, no." Ron told them, glaring.

"Its no need to lie to us Ron. Now who is it?" Fred asked as him and George came over to Ron's desk. Fred looked over Ron's shoulder and seen Hermione's letter, and the letter Ron was attempting to write. George joined him.

"Ah, I see." George said after a while.

Ron looked at them both.

"What do you see?" He snapped.

Fred and George shared another meaningful look.

"You fancy Hermione don't you Ron?" Fred asked him. "You're jealous."

"No" Ron said defiantly, he most certainly did not fancy Hermione.

The blush that was creeping up his face said it all to the twins though and they both roared with laughter and clapped him on the back, saying they'd help him out. Then they left.

Ron sat down at his desk head in his hands, could it get any worse?  He didn't trust Fred and George at all!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. In Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up with a start and touched his now burning scar. He'd had the same dream he'd been having for the past few weeks, but this time it had ended differently.

It was the same as it had happened at the end of fourth year, Cedric died, then Voldemort had taken some of Harry's blood and rose again. Tall, thin and pale Voldemort had stood there, his evil red eyes staring straight into Harry's. Then suffering the Cruciatus curse, feeling as if tiny blades were piercing every part of his body, and acid was being poured over his bones. After that came the duel, then the dream usually ended with Voldemort ordering the Deatheaters to kill him and Moody laughing. That was the usual dream.

However, this time after going through all that it had all changed. He'd seen Voldemort sitting in a room by the fire, beckoning someone to come forward.

"Come here, boy." He'd said, to whoever he was meant to be talking to. "Come and meet your master."

Then he'd started to laugh insanely.

"Soon, you will bear the mark that all my followers have and you will have the honour of serving me. But first I think we should have a few lessons."

Then he began to laugh again, a piercing evil laugh, which had chilled Harry to the bone.

Now here he was, wide awake, his eyes watering. Harry wondered if that event had taken place.  He knew it was possible because Dumbledore had said so himself last year. Harry looked at the clock. The glowing, red digits showed that it was 4:00am. Harry groaned. Rubbing his throbbing head, he climbed out of his bed, put on his glasses and went and sat by his desk, resting his head in his hands. He wondered if he should do some homework, or maybe he could read some more of 'Magical Mischief Makers', which he'd, got off Sirus for his birthday.

He'd had a great birthday this year. He'd had a book off Sirus, some rock cakes and chocolate frogs off Hagrid, Bertie Bots every flavour Beans and some homemade Toffee off Ron and the Weasley's, not to mention a fake wand and some other items of interest off Fred and George and a variety of different sweets, some new parchment and coloured ink off Hermione. He'd even got a card off Remus Lupin! That had been the best day of Harry's holiday, however, it still couldn't shake him out of this sad mood he was in. 

His mood hadn't been improved when he'd got a letter from Ron last week telling him he wouldn't be able to come and stay for the last week of the holidays. It had read: -

_Harry,_

_It doesn't look like your going to be able to come and stay for the last week of the holidays. Mum has asked Dumbledore but he seems to think it's safer for you to stay with the Dursleys. Mum says she'll get money from your vault and get your books and things for you, and we'll sort them all out when we get to the station. Sorry about this, Harry._

_Hermione can't come either, it seems she's 'gone away'. Probably to see 'Vicky'._

_See you at the station,_

_Ron_

Harry could already see the scene when they met at the station. Ron would be at Hermione immediately, questioning her.

His scar was hurting slightly less now, but the dream was still vivid in his mind. It was like a video on repeat, it kept playing over and over. Every single thing that had happened at the end of last year was repeated nightly for him. As if once wasn't enough. Just the thought made his eyes start to fill up. Look at strong, brave, _famous _Harry Potter now, he thought bitterly, crying over Cedric, his parents and everything else with it. He was sure the slytherins would have a good laugh if they realised he did actually cry over his dead parents. They'd be in hysterics if they realised he cried about Cedric as well.

He often seemed to wake up crying after he'd had the dream though. He didn't expect anyone to understand, as they hadn't seen what he'd seen. The title 'disturbed' didn't appeal to Harry much, so he hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

Taking his glasses off, Harry wiped the tears from his glazed, green eyes and sighed. He might as well finish off the rest of his homework now; there was only a couple of days left till the start of term. Putting his glasses back on, Harry got out a new piece of parchment and began his homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please read and review! 

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! J And if anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, please tell me. Thanks to 'killing-dance' for suggesting it. More chapters on the way!


	6. Morning At The Burrow

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Right, I expect you've all packed your trunks?" Mrs Weasley asked her children, after they'd all finished breakfast.

Ron, Fred and George exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"I think we'd better go and check our room for any thing we might have left behind, what do you say George?" Fred said to his twin as he began to move away from the table very slowly under his mother's gaze.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Fred." George said getting up, and they dashed up the stairs to go and pack their trunks before their mother realised they hadn't even started packing yet.

"Thanks for the breakfast, mum. I think I should follow Fred and George and just…uh…check my room, you know, just in case…" Ron told his mother before sprinting up the stairs leaving only Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the kitchen.

"They obviously haven't packed and they think they can fool me." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny smiling. Ginny was the only organised one out of the lot and had already packed her trunk, which was ready and waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Ron threw the door to his room open and began dashing around. If his mum got even the slightest idea he hadn't packed, she would blow. Ron cringed at the idea. She wasn't going to find out. Opening his trunk he began to throw in all his books, parchment and his quill and tossed them in. Clothes, he needed clothes. He pulled open a couple of draws and began throwing odd stuff into his trunk.

"Ron." 

Ron jumped a mile, he hadn't expected anyone to call him, much to his relief it was only Fred.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now? I've got to get this trunk packed." Ron said to Fred, beginning to get frustrated.

Fred's eyes travelled around Ron's room. Clothes were everywhere and draws were open all over the place.

"Yeah…I can see that…" Fred replied slowly.

"Why have you got your hands behind your back?" Ron asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Me and George got you a present from when we went down Diagon Alley. Thought you might like it." Fred said dropping the bag on the bed before backing out of the room. 

"Well I'd better go back and help George. Oh and you might want to brush your hair a bit Ron, don't want _Hermione _seeing you like that now do we?" Fred winked at Ron, smiling evilly then left the room.

Ron fumed. No matter how many times he told his brothers he didn't like Hermione they still persisted in teasing him about it. Besides she was in love with 'Vicky'. She'd obviously gone away with him over the last week of the holidays, even though he'd said he would mind if she went. Obviously his opinion didn't count; well just you wait till he saw her! He'd have a few things to say. Pushing all that out of his mind, Ron wondered what his brothers had bought him. It was probably some trick of theirs; it would probably blow up as soon as he opened it. Despite his thoughts Ron opened the bag and reached inside the bag. His hand closed around soft fabric. Pulling the item out of the bag, Ron seen that what he had in front of him was Navy, velvet dress robes. 

"Whoa…" He muttered to himself.

He wondered how Fred and George could afford this. He really appreciated it though; he would have to thank them later. Folding his new robes back up Ron placed them in his trunk and began running round for everything else he needed.

After checking he had everything about 20 times, Ron dragged his trunk down the stairs.

"Right we'd better pack Harry's stuff into your trunk Ron. You can give it to him later." Mrs. Weasley said to him.

"I doubt it will all fit in there, mum." Ron said looking slightly confused.

"We don't do magic for nothing Ron. Now lets get this trunk sorted." 

She opened up his trunk, and frowned. She looked up at him, her hands on her hips.

"Ronald Weasley, what state is this trunk in? Don't you have any respect for your property?" His mother yelled at him.

Ron looked guiltily at the floor, not knowing what to say.

Mrs. Weasley tidied his trunk up quickly and cast some sort of spell on it.

"Right, Now pack Harry's things into there." Mrs Weasley ordered him, indicating the items and books she'd picked up for Harry. Without asking questions Ron did as he was told and found that all Harry's stuff fit.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Mrs Weasley bellowed up the stairs. "If you're not down here and ready in two minutes I'll be up them stairs and dragging you down…" she was about to continue, when the pair of them appeared at the top of the stairs with their trunks.

"Coming mother." George said.

Mrs Weasley checked all their things until she was satisfied that they all had everything.

"Your fathers having two cars sent from the ministry for us this year."

"Even without Percy? What an honour." Fred said.

Ron and George sniggered.

Mrs. Weasley chose to ignore this comment and continued.

"Boys, you go in one car and me and Ginny will go in the other, ok?"

They all nodded and muttered they're agreement, just as a car horn sounded outside the door.

"Right lets get going then." Mrs. Weasley announced, ushering her children, with their trunks, outside to the cars that were waiting to take them to the station.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – This chapter didn't turn out quite as I wanted it so I may alter it sometime, but I'm not sure yet. 

Once again thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! mucho appreciated, and in response to 'potatoe peel' Hermione didn't really think twice about asking Harry, but she does regret it later on.


	7. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for her two best friends to arrive. It would be nice to see them after two months. She wasn't too sure about seeing Ron though, he'd probably be fuming, but she figured she'd be safe until they got into a compartment on the train. She didn't think he'd start shouting when his family were standing right there.

She knew he probably thought she'd gone and stayed with Viktor, because when he'd invited her to come and stay at his house she'd told him she couldn't because she was going away. Hermione guessed he'd probably jumped to conclusions. The truth was she'd gone to France again with her parents, but Ron didn't know that and she was guessing he probably wouldn't bother to ask. She just hoped Harry arrived before him…

It seemed like luck was in her favour. She could see Harry arriving through the barrier. She was happy to see he hadn't changed much, except maybe he'd grown a little bit taller. His jet-black hair as usual was untidy, and he was still rather thin. However, he looked paler then usual and Hermione could see from here the dark bags under her eyes. He was pushing his trunk in front of him, Hedwig in her cage on the top.

"Harry! Over here." Hermione called to him.

Harry looked around and after finally spotting her and proceeded to make his way over. He gave Hermione a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hi Hermione." He said.

Hermione looked at her friend, feeling concerned. She regretted having bothered Harry with her stupid problem, which was so small compared to the problems he probably had. Without thinking she flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged her back awkwardly.

It just happened that at that moment Ron came through the barrier, followed by the rest of his family. The first thing he saw was Hermione hugging a figure with black hair, he knew it had to be Harry. He felt himself getting angry, and was quickly reminded of her and Krum. Hermione had spotted Ron over Harry's shoulder and pulled back seeing the angry expression on Ron's face. She indicated to Harry who turned and seeing Ron understood. However, he still remained quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Hermione was just about to ask Harry if he was ok, but was interrupted when the Weasley's came over.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs Weasley said. "Hello Harry, dear."

They both greeted Mrs. Weasley in turn and she smiled at them both.

"All right, Harry" Fred and George said together.

George nudged Ron in the shoulder, indicated Hermione and winked. Ron glared at them him, going red. Ginny gave her brothers a suspicious look.

"Mum, we're going to put our things on the train. We'll be back now." Fred told his mother as the twins joined their friend Lee Jordan.

Ginny greeted Hermione and then smiled shyly at Harry and muttered 'Hello'. He greeted her back, causing her to turn rather pink.

Ron, however, just hovered in the background. He nodded a greeting to Harry then glared at Hermione. Hermione gave him a smile, just to annoy him further. It had the effect she hoped.

"Ron's got all your books and things in his trunk ok, Harry?"

"Ok, Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling, but once again his green eyes didn't quite light up. Mrs. Weasley, however, failed to notice.

"It's no problem, dear. Just have a good year."

They said their goodbyes then she hugged them all in turn, and was then distracted by Fred and George who had come back over to say goodbye after putting their trunks on the train.

Harry, Hermione and Ron got on the train in a tense silence, dragging their trunks with them. They found an empty carriage and deposited their trunks in the corner before sitting down. It wasn't long before the train began to move, they all waved to Mrs. Weasley who was standing on the station, until she was out of sight, then they settled back down for the journey to Hogwarts. Harry was just waiting for the explosion to take place. He didn't have to wait long.

"So how was your holiday with Vicky?" Ron snarled.

"Who says I was on holiday with him? And stop calling him Vicky." Hermione shouted back at him.

"Oh, you haven't reached the endearment stage yet have you? That's a surprise, I figured you two were so wrapped up in each other…" Ron said, his face now the same colour as his hair.

"You are so immature Ron. What is your problem? I'm not allowed to go away with someone without your permission am I?"

Ron didn't seem to be able to say anything to that; he just glared at Hermione furiously.

"In fact, I was on holiday in France with my parents. If you'd bothered to ask rather than jumping to conclusions you would have known, wouldn't you?" Hermione continued her voice coming back to normal level.

Ron began muttering under his breath, feeling stupid. Hermione seemed to be satisfied with what she had said and settled back in her seat. She looked next to her and seen Harry, his eyelids drooping and his head resting against the window. She immediately felt guilty for neglecting him, being too caught up in the argument.

"Harry, Are you alright?" She asked her friend.

His eyes flickered open and he looked over at Hermione.

"Yeah. Just tired that's all." He replied.

She gave him a concerned look, but didn't press him further.

"The Dursley's been giving you a hard time then?" Ron asked, after noticing Harry properly for the first time and becoming equally concerned.

"Not really." 

Harry's eyes began to close again but he fought to keep them open.

"Go to sleep Harry, you look like you need it." Hermione said.

"Thanks, 'Mione." He said drifting off again.

However, it wasn't long before he was disturbed by a loud shriek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – For all those Draco fans the next chapter will be focusing on him again. And 'tiger_claws' I would appreciate your help I tried emailing you but it kept telling me it failed, but if your reading this maybe you could try and mail me. Thanks. 

Once again thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and my regular reviewer RedFeather.


	8. Meeting The Master

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened to your hair?" Pansy shrieked, at the blonde haired boy standing in the doorway. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

Draco shot each of them a glare and frowned. What exactly was wrong with his hair? The truth was he hadn't bothered to gel it, his father had rushed him this morning saying he had important business to attend to, so he'd had limited time to get ready. He wasn't going to risk making his father mad; he was in enough trouble with him already.

"There is nothing wrong with it." He said to Pansy calmly.

"But…you always gel your hair back, are you feeling alright?" She asked running over.

Draco pushed her away, annoyed.

"I'm fine. I don't need you running round me like a mothering hen. Now if you'll excuse me I've changed my mind about sitting in here with _you."_

Crabbe and Goyle made a move to follow him, but Draco stopped them quickly.

"I don't need you big louts following me either."

And with that he turned round and slammed the door behind him, leaving the three Slytherins staring at where he'd stood in shocked silence.

Moving down the train Draco found an empty compartment, dragged his trunk in and flopped down on the seat. Every part of his body seemed to be crying out in pain, this was all due to the beating he'd got last night off his father. His father was always careful never to hit him in the face so no one would ask questions. Draco had once again disappointed him, however, he hadn't disappointed himself.

Since that day his father had returned home Draco's summer had gone from bad to worse. He'd gone downstairs into the living room and had almost died of shock when he had seen who was sitting in the chair. There by the fire sat the dark lord himself. His father hadn't been joking when he'd said it was a surprise. Voldemort had beckoned Draco forward, and told him that he would soon bear the mark of the deatheaters after a few lessons. Then he had laughed like a man insane, leaving Draco with no doubt he was mad, and so was his father who was looking at Voldemort with admiration. It was at this moment that Draco vowed he would never become like his father and join Voldemort. He had dreaded to think what the lessons were going to be.

He'd soon found out one evening, when his father had told him to come with him and the other deatheaters. That evening would be a memory he would never forget. He had stood there and witnessed the torture of muggles. The deatheaters had tormented the muggles and cast the Cruciatus and Imperius curse's on them. Seeing his father among them inflicting pain on others was too much for Draco to cope with. He had turned away from what was happening in front of him and had coughed his insides up. This had disappointed his father severely and he had grabbed Draco and forced him to watch what was happening, while Voldemort just laughed. A cruel, high-pitched laugh, which had chilled Draco to the bone. When they'd got home Draco had rushed upstairs to the bathroom and once again coughed his guts up, sickened by the sights he had seen. He never wanted to clap eyes on Voldemort again. He admired Potter who'd come face to face with Voldemort, in some shape or form, during the last four years, though he would never admit that to anyone else. Sadly, however, that wasn't to be the last time he seen Voldemort, even though once was enough for Draco.

Last night his father had called him again and told him it was time to put what he was taught in to practice. Fear like Draco had never known had gripped him at that moment. His fears were confirmed when he once again joined Voldemort and the deatheaters and Voldemort had said to him 'ready to join in the fun?' Draco had nodded mutely, unable to speak.

Draco was ordered by Voldemort to cast the Imperius and Cruciatus curses on the muggle before him. The deatheaters and his father had stood around him, watching. Draco could feel his father's eyes boring into the back of his head as he raised his wand. Looking into the pained, man's eyes before him though Draco found himself unable to do anything. 'What are you waiting for' his father had yelled at him, but Draco had backed away and ran. Voldemort had found this amusing and had cackled, a laugh, which had echoed through the night. Draco had been quickly caught and dragged home by is father where he'd had the living daylights beaten out of him, and been told over and over what a failure he was and how he had severely disappointed and humiliated his father. Draco knew though that he had done the right thing, and that had been the last thing he had thought before he had passed out after a nasty blow to the head.

So here he was now on the train to Hogwarts, free from his father and his psycho friends and of course Voldemort, however, he was still surrounded by mindless Slytherins who supported them. Draco had decided he was no longer going to be surrounded by them, to be honest he couldn't bear it, not after what he had seen. However, he was not going to let them see that he was deeply troubled and lonely. They wouldn't understand him, no one did. Most people just thought he was cold, proud and hated everyone other than his housemates. That was the impression he gave off but it was a defence mechanism, his smart remarks were a way to make people back off because he didn't want to reveal that he was weak. He was though, that was something he would not admit, he was too proud to do so, another Malfoy quality. He was proud of who he was, but not proud to be associated with his own father who he detested, especially after this summer.

Draco sighed hopelessly and pushed a stray strand of his silvery, blonde hair back. He stared out of the window at the passing scenery, his grey eyes glazed, fighting back the tears. He never allowed himself to cry until he was safely alone. Things weren't really going to be that much better at Hogwarts, he had no friends there. None of his housemates were really his friends; they were just other people who had fathers who were probably deatheaters. No use worrying about that now though, he would just deal with everything as it came. That's how he'd got by before.

Exhausted and aching Draco fell asleep with that thought in his head to comfort him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed (I know I keep saying this) and my other regular reviewer Taracollowen. In response to Princess of Mirrors, I'm not sure yet see what happens, but the story will focus on them more than the others.


	9. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The usual….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke to Ron poking him in the shoulder, groaning he stared at Ron trying to focus.

"We're here. You'd better change into your robes." Ron told him having already changed into his and so had Hermione. 

Getting his robes from his trunk he put them on over his jeans and t-shirt, then got all his things ready to get off the train. Ron and Hermione were already ready and were waiting for Harry by the door of their cabin. Harry signalled when he was ready and they left.

Coming out of his own cabin after changing into his robes, Draco made his way down to the front of the train to the exit with his trunk in tow. Just in front of him he spotted a familiar group of people. Potter and his dream team, he thought to himself. A smirk began to form on his lips but he stopped himself. He was not going to cause trouble. In fact he just wanted to exit the area as soon as possible. It was bad enough his housemates could see there was something wrong, he didn't need anyone else least of all Potter or Weasley for that matter taking advantage of this. So making his way down the train, at a speed, he decided to just ask them to move then brush past. 

"Can I pass? You're blocking the way." He said.

Ron immediately turned around recognising the voice. He opened his mouth to say something, but after taking the sight in before his eyes he began hysterically laughing. Hermione and Harry tuned round to see what Ron's source of amusement was. Hermione didn't see what was so funny, Harry, however knew exactly what Ron was laughing at. He would normally have joined in Ron's laughter but found he couldn't. Ron didn't seem to care that the other two hadn't joined in, this to him was a great welcome back to Hogwarts seeing Malfoy looking as if he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards with his hair almost looking as untidy as Harry's.

Malfoy stared at Ron and glared. As much as he just wanted to walk past and not give Weasley the satisfaction of a reaction, that laughter rang in his ears, tormenting him. Draco was surprised to notice though that Potter wasn't laughing, instead he just surveyed the scene with mild curiosity, then looked away his face remaining impassive. He hadn't expected Hermione to laugh, always the sensible one, she was now behind Weasley ready to hold him back if a fight broke out. Snapping out of his thoughts Draco turned his attention back to the laughing Weasley before him.

"Find something funny, Weasley?" He drawled, glaring.

"Your hair…" Ron managed to choke out between laughs.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair thank you Weasley. At least i don't walk round looking like a luminous red traffic light." Malfoy retorted.

Ron stopped laughing abruptly and went bright red matching the colour of his hair.

Malfoy smirked to prove a point, and then brushed past quickly, leaving a fuming Ron behind glaring after him. With Ron still in a fury, the trio made their way to Hogwarts to begin a new school year.

+++++++

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table patiently watching the sorting. They'd got to the school with no further encounters with Malfoy. Harry had been shocked to see that his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, hadn't flanked him, like they usually did. He hadn't bothered to join in Ron's laughter; he didn't really feel like it. Malfoy hadn't looked like he'd needed it either; he would have just passed without a word if Ron hadn't said anything. Harry knew he should have laughed as Malfoy had laughed at him countless times the last few years, just to get his own back, but that didn't matter to Harry anymore. He found the grudge pointless. Sighing and giving a forced smile Harry clapped as another first year joined the table. 

While he was waiting Harry surveyed the teacher's table. All the old teacher's were there and also their new defence against the dark arts teacher, none other than Remus Lupin. It seemed like nobody else had been brave enough to accept the placement, so it looked like Moony had returned. This was a pleasant surprise to Harry, who had managed a genuine smile for Lupin. It got him to wondering where Sirus was though…

There were only two more people left now. Harry hoped Dumbledore's speech wasn't too long he just felt like eating and then retiring to the dorms to sleep. He had a thumping headache; one that was threatening to split his head in half. Relieved that the sorting was finally over, Harry settled down for the speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started. "This year will hopefully be a brighter year for all of us…

It was at this point Harry just zoned out entirely. He knew Dumbledore was referring to the loss of Cedric and the rise of Voldemort. Harry was quickly reminded of the dream he had been having this morning and was soon lost in his own private thoughts, his hunger forgotten.

+++++++

On the other side of the hall Draco Malfoy was also not particularly listening to the speech, neither were most of his table. They were all just waiting for the feast to start.

"Well that's all I have to say now, except, eat and enjoy." Dumbledore finished, smiling as all the plates on the tables filled with food. Sitting down he joined the other teachers in filling his plate.

Draco also began to fill his plate; he hadn't seen a proper meal in days. His mother hadn't cooked any dinner most of the days in the holidays due to his father's absence, so she saw no need. All she did was take orders from his father all the time. Her mind had long ago been crushed by his father's domineering personality. Well Draco had decided he was _not_ going to follow her example if he could help it. He piled his plate with chicken, roast potatoes and vegetables and began to eat. The Slytherin's around Draco were all deep in conversation, he would normally have also been engrossed bragging about his summer, but this year he didn't think he really had much to say.

"How was your summer Draco?" Pansy said to him.

He looked up from his food at her. This was a question he hadn't wanted to answer. Of course, you could always count on Pansy to say the wrong thing.

"Fine." He said abruptly, looking down again before she tried to continue the conversation.

She gave him a strange look, so did some other slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle, however, weren't particularly interested. The only thing they were interested in was their food.

After finishing his meal, Draco surveyed the hall bored. The people on the other tables seemed to be chatting happily with friends, smiling at each other. He wished he was part of something like that, but his table were the total opposite, nobody was really friends with each other and there was no chit chat.  

Draco was surprised to see that Potter's group weren't particularly engrossed in conversation, well Ron and Hermione were but Potter was just staring down at his plate pushing his food around looking sorry for himself. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who was feeling out of place, but what the hell was wrong with Potter to make him feel out of place? He was almost the total opposite to Draco himself; he had spent the last 4 years envying him.

As they were dismissed to go to their dormitories, Draco shot a curious glance in Potter's direction and thought to himself, maybe things weren't quite as perfect as they seemed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Sorry this chapter took slightly longer to write. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!


	10. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: The usual…all characters are copyright to j.k rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry entered the great hall for breakfast the next morning, after a more or less peaceful night's sleep. He'd had a dreamless sleep, however, he had still been able to hear voices. He'd heard his parents being killed, but after waking from that dream drenched in sweat at 2am in the morning he'd slept undisturbed, which was definitely a small improvement.

Sitting down next to Hermione, Harry helped himself to some juice and two pieces of toast. 

"Morning Harry." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Morning." Harry replied, though it came out slightly muffled due to the fact his mouth was right now filled with toast.

"Where's Ron?"  Hermione asked, looking towards the entrance for any sign of the red headed boy.

"He's coming now, said he'd catch me up."

As if on cue, Ron came striding into the hall and took his seat opposite Hermione at the table.

"Morning." He greeted, smiling. The smile was more directed at Hermione then Harry.

At that moment hundreds of owls began entering the hall to deliver the mail and new timetables for everyone. Harry, Hermione and Ron got their new timetables and Hermione also got a copy of the daily prophet. Ron ripped his timetable open before the others had even glanced at theirs. After reading it he groaned loudly.

"I don't believe this, most of our lessons are with the Slytherins!" Ron complained loudly.

Harry and Hermione opened their timetables to see what Ron was talking about.

Harry could see what Ron meant they had, potions, divination, care of magical creatures and defence against the dark arts with the slytherins. Ron was staring at Harry as if waiting for a reaction, but Harry just put his timetable down and sipped some of his orange juice, while Ron looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"It seems like we have double potions first." Hermione said, still looking at her timetable.

"Great!" Ron said sarcastically. "What more could anyone want, a lesson with the slimy git and his evil students."

+++++++++

The slytherins weren't exactly happy about the fact they had more lessons with the gryfinddors. There were loud complaints erupting all over the table. Draco wasn't particularly amused by the news himself, he sighed and stuffed his timetable in his pocket and continued with his breakfast. 

He hadn't slept much at all last night, suffering once again with nightmares of Voldemort, the deatheaters and his father. He'd sat awake most of the night too scared to go back to sleep. Seen as it hadn't looked like he was going back to sleep, Draco had got up early, showered and gelled his hair and came down for breakfast early, hoping to avoid most of the slytherins.

They were all beginning to annoy him greatly, especially Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't need Crabbe and Goyle anymore, they were just people his father had wanted him to bother with, more like protection then friends. Pansy seemed to think that him and her were going out especially after the Yule Ball last year. Draco couldn't remember stating the fact himself, but he thought that he'd made it quite clear there was nothing between them, even though she wanted there to be.

He'd chosen a seat at the end of the table today, hoping that none of them would join him. It was his luck they hadn't, he was sitting on is own. He didn't mind that, he didn't have to listen to their mindless chatter. He'd got lots of weird looks from most of the Slytherins, not to mention people on other tables, but he'd just pretended he hadn't noticed.

Finishing his breakfast, Draco pushed his plate away from him and stood up. Looking up the table he seen Pansy staring dewy eyed at him. He shuddered and turned away and quickly exited the hall before she decided to come after him. Much to his relief Crabbe and Goyle also didn't follow him.

+++++++++

Harry raced down the dungeon hallway, praying he wasn't too late for potions. After breakfast him, Ron and Hermione had got their books from they're dorms and had been on their way to the lesson when Harry had realised he'd forgotten his quill. So here he was now, with his quill on his way to the lesson already 5 minutes late. He'd been using his quill last night, but had forgotten to keep it with his books ready for lessons.

Reaching the classroom door, Harry opened it and entered.

"How nice of you to join us, Potter. Ten points from gryfinddor for being late, now sit down." Snape said to Harry, smirking.

Harry glared at him and proceeded to make his way up the class towards the empty desk in front of Ron and Hermione. He was just about to sit down…

"I don't think so, Potter. You can come and join Mr. Malfoy, I think." Snape snarled, indicating the desk where Malfoy was sitting.

Sighing Harry made his way back down the class to where Malfoy was sitting on his own. He could always count on Snape to make life hell for him. Dropping his bag on the floor, Harry pulled out everything he needed, shooting Snape a glare in the process and sat down next to Malfoy.

Draco glanced at Harry and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He wasn't particularly happy about sitting next to Potter, but things could be worse. It could have been Pansy, or one of his ex cronies. Potter shot Draco a puzzled look before turning back to Snape.

"As I was saying before we were disturbed," Snape started, giving Harry a sharp glance. "During today's lesson we are going to be talking about different switching potions. We may be trying some of these switching potions during the next few lessons, and I will be asking for demonstrations and expecting results. Is that clear?" 

There were a couple of 'yes sirs' but other than that there was just grumbling.

"You can all stay in the pairs you're in for these next few experiments, but today we shall only be taking notes."

And with that he began talking about all the different switching spells while all the class scribbled down relevant points, their quills working furiously.

Harry was glad when the end of the lesson came; his arm was aching from taking all these notes.

"By next lesson I want you and your partner to research an emotion switching spell which only lasts for 5 minutes. I will be expecting you to make this potion with the correct results next lesson. Dismissed." Snape told them.

After taking note of the homework, Harry crammed his books and everything else into his bag and exited the classroom after Ron and Hermione. They were already deep in conversation, well Hermione was, she was talking about the potion they were going to have to perform and Ron was staring at her, listening intently. Harry sighed to himself, wondering if they even knew he existed.

"Potter, do you think I could have a word?"

Harry turned round to see Draco Malfoy behind them. Harry was shocked that Malfoy wanted to speak to him, actually speak to him rather than insult him about something or other. Hermione and Ron also stopped talking and turned round and stared at Malfoy. 

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley." Draco drawled.

"I'll catch you up." Harry said, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"You can't actually be serious about talking to him after everything that's happened." Ron said not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Come on, Ron." Hermione said grabbing his arm and pulling him away, Ron gave Malfoy a furious glare before allowing himself to be dragged away.

After they'd left Harry turned round to face the blonde Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering what you'd say to a truce, Potter." Seeing the look on Harry's face Draco continued. "Seen as we're going to have to work together on this potion, plus I can't be bothered to go out of my way to insult you anymore. It's getting tiring."

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously.

"It is tiring, Malfoy. It's also pointless. I don't understand why you've decided to call a truce though, what's in it for you?" 

"Let's just say I've done some growing up over the holiday. So what do you say, Potter, truce? Draco replied, offering his hand.

Draco hoped Harry didn't reject his offer again. It was only due to the fact that Potter had rejected him in the first place that he'd gone out of his way to annoy him. He could see Harry considering the option carefully in his head. 

"Ok, Malfoy. Truce." Harry said shaking his hand.

Harry wasn't sure but he could have sworn Malfoy half smiled. He was beginning to wonder already if he'd made the right decision. What if this was part of some kind of plan?

"Don't worry, Potter. I haven't got any hidden motives for this." Malfoy said seeing the worried look on Harry's face. 

"I'll take your word for it, Malfoy." Harry said smiling. He couldn't believe he actually trusted Malfoy. He didn't understand it; he just felt he could trust him for some strange reason.

"Come on then Potter. We don't want to be late for divination." Malfoy said, before walking off down the corridor. Harry fell into step beside him and they walked the rest of the way to the lesson in a comfortable silence, each with his own thoughts.

+++++++++

Entering the divination classroom, Harry was quickly intoxicated with the fumes of incense and began to cough. The room was as usual stifling hot. Harry made his way to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to Ron. Malfoy sat down on a table with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Welcome back to Divination." Professor Trelawney's voice echoed around the room, before she appeared in front of the fireplace. Her magnified eyes, peered at them all through her glasses.

"Today, my dears, we are going to do some more practice with the crystal ball." She said indicating the crystal balls in the centre of the round tables.  

"What you fear most may indeed happen this year." She said turning to Draco before turning back to the class and continuing. Lavender and Pavarti were hanging onto her every word, as usual and gasped at what she said to Malfoy. Draco, however, just stared back at her, smirking, as if this news had not affected him.

"You may use your books if you need help to interpret anything, I will also help you." Professor Trelawney finished, her gaze landing on Harry. She gave him the look that she saved especially for him, one of pity.

Turning away, muttering darkly, Harry pulled one of the crystal balls towards him and began looking into it.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Ron asked.

Before Harry had chance to answer, Professor Trelawney came over to their desk to see how they were doing. Seeing the look on her face Harry gritted his teeth. He wondered what death plan she had for him this year? It was getting rather boring now.

She bent down and peered into his crystal ball, making the odd comment to herself, which Harry couldn't catch. She gasped suddenly and lowered herself back into a chair, the whole class turned round to see what was happening.

"I see pain, suffering and guilt but worst of all death. Yes, death, my dears, has once again risen to claim one of us."

Harry yawned as loudly and as obviously as he could, stretching his arms at the same time. This earned him disapproving looks from most of the class and an amused look from Malfoy. Ron catching Harry's eye turned away and sniggered.

"This is no laughing matter, you'd think people could at least take things like this seriously." Professor Trelawney said giving Harry and Ron an annoyed look.

"Well considering this is around the 10th time I've been predicted to be dead, what do you expect?" Harry said loudly, annoyed.

"Some of us are obviously not mature enough to accept what we see in our future." Professor Trelawney stated with nods from her faithful followers.

Harry glared at her, furious. How dare she tell him he was not mature? After what he'd gone through the last few years he'd had to grow up pretty fast. Pushing his crystal ball away from him, Harry stared out of the open window, ignoring the annoyed and pitying glances he was getting from most of the class.

Draco couldn't think of one lesson he hated more then this one. Trelawney, had loved to delight the class with the sights she had seen in his teacup or what she had read from his star sign, it usually always had something to do with the dark mark and anything else relating to Voldemort. He'd never taken her seriously, who wouldn't think he was associated with the deatheaters? He was in Slytherin, his father was a deatheater, his last name was Malfoy, so it didn't take much to come to the conclusion. She was an old fraud as far as he was concerned.

It seemed that Professor Trelawney loved to delight in other's misfortune, especially Harry's by the looks of it. At least Potter hadn't taken her seriously. Draco hoped she didn't come and look in his crystal ball as well, that would just be great. Luckily, she was busy entertaining some of the girls in the front, including Pansy, which meant she probably wouldn't bother him this lesson. After all she'd had her fun, he thought glancing at Harry, who was staring blankly out of the window. 

And he'd thought Potter's life was perfect, things were definitely changing. He couldn't believe he'd actually called a truce with Potter either, it had just been one of those spur of the moment impulses. Draco wasn't particularly used to these impulses, but he was glad he had acted on it. He didn't want to go out of his way to get at Potter this year, and Potter looked like he could do without it as well. Weasley and Granger would probably have a lot to say when they found out, he almost laughed when he thought of Weasley's reaction.

"I think that will be all for today." Professor Trelawney said, retiring to a seat by the fire and staring off into space.

Everyone began packing their books away, ready for lunch. Stuffing everything is his bag as quickly as possible Draco exited the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Couldn't they take a hint and leave him alone? How had he survived being trailed by these mindless louts for the past few years? Breaking into a run, Draco lost them on his way to the great hall and happily took his seat at the end of the table, where he would sit alone to enjoy his lunch without being disturbed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – You may have noticed the chapters are taking longer to be uploaded, that is because they are much longer and take longer to write. So bear with me I'm not abandoning the story or anything. 

I made up the potions, are there switching potions? I couldn't think of anything else, seemed like the best idea, this way I might be able to tie it in with the storyline, which I'm developing as I go along.

Thanks once again to all who have reviewed, and I now have a beta reader so there may be some slight changes here and there.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Arguments Galore

Disclaimer: The usual…all characters are copyright to j.k Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunchtime for Harry had been far from enjoyable. After Divination he was already in a considerable bad mood, his mood wasn't improved by the fact that Ron and Hermione hardly spoke to him all the way through lunch. They were too caught up in each other it seemed to even bother to acknowledge his existence. Ginny had been attempting to talk to Hermione at the beginning of lunch, but hadn't got a reply because Hermione was so engrossed in a conversation with Ron. Harry had shared an annoyed look with Ginny and continued his lunch.

He'd never realised they had feelings for each other before, the pair of them probably wouldn't admit it to each other but it was incredibly obvious to everyone around them. He didn't mind that, it didn't bother him in the slightest, but they could at least include him in the conversation.

After lunch Harry walked alone down to History of Magic, one of the dullest lessons he had. He took a seat next to Seamus and Dean by the window. Ron and Hermione entered shortly after. Hermione shot him a concerned look, whereas Ron just looked confused. Harry gave them a small smile before getting his books from his bag.

"Are them two a couple?" Seamus asked turning to Harry. Dean also leaned over to hear.

"I don't think so. They haven't said anything at least." Harry replied.

"It's obvious they like each other, they practically ignore everyone else." Dean said.

"Don't I know it." Harry muttered.

The rest of the lesson dragged by slowly, as Professor Binns wasn't exactly one of the most exciting teacher's in the school. Harry spent most of the lesson gazing out of the window like most of the other students except for Hermione who was the only one in the class taking notes. Relief spread through him when the lesson ended, they had no homework either which improved his mood slightly.

After the lesson, Harry decided he'd go up to the common room for a while to relax before dinner. Ron and Hermione seemed to have disappeared so he strolled up on his own. Seemed like they hadn't even bothered to wait. On top of everything now his own friends didn't even want to be in his company. Harry sighed; he couldn't help the way he was feeling. He didn't know who to talk to about all this, Ron would just tell him not to worry and Hermione would probably over worry. He couldn't think of anyone else he could talk to right now, let alone anyone who would understand. There was always Sirus, but he was busy helping Dumbledore and Hagrid probably wouldn't understand. He had considered going to see Dumbledore, but had decided against it as there was a lot more serious issues at hand than a troubled teenage wizard.

Muttering the password to the fat lady portrait, Harry entered the common room and went straight up to the boy's dormitory. Pulling the curtains closed around his bed, Harry lay down and stared up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, wishing someone would comfort him and tell him everything was going to be ok, however, nobody came and he lay there alone until dinnertime.

++++++++++

Draco cursed quietly. Just as he'd though he was going to be able to enjoy some peace and quiet in the common room before dinner, Pansy had decided to come over and entertain him with her presence. She walked over and took a seat next to him by the fire.

"Yes?" Draco said without looking from the book he was reading. The fact he was sitting alone to him said he didn't want to be bothered; obviously some people had problems taking hints.

"So, what were you doing talking to Potter earlier?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just calling a truce." Draco said casually still not looking up from his book.

Pansy's mouth almost dropped open but she stopped herself, then she began to laugh, it was more of a cackle then a laugh though. Draco cringed, he'd always hated her laugh it drove him up the wall. 

"What's the plan then?" Pansy asked, after she'd stopped laughing.

"Plan?" He said, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah the plan, it's not like you called a truce with Potter for no reason."

"Actually I did, there is no plan." Draco said smirking as she looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You can't be serious?" Pansy said incredulously.

"Believe it or not Pansy, I have grown up. I can't be bothered insulting Potter anymore, so I just decided calling a truce was the best idea. Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to read." Draco said signalling the end of the conversation. Pansy once again didn't take the bait.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle then?" She said changing the subject.

"How the hell should I know?" Draco said beginning to get annoyed.

"Well you always used to bother with them, you don't seem to be together as much lately though."

"That is because I decided I didn't need any mindless louts following me around, especially ones I couldn't even hold a conversation with." Draco answered heatedly.

"How can you say that about your friends?" Pansy asked him, looking shocked.

"Friends?" Draco laughed sarcastically. "They're not friends, they're merely people my father wanted me to bother with. They just followed me round; we never did anything as friends, never talked or had fun. I've never had a friend in my life."

Pansy was now staring at him at him wide eyed.

"Well…maybe it would help if you sat in the middle of the table at meal times?" She asked quietly.

"I moved from the middle of the table because I wanted to be alone, I sat by here reading my book because I wanted to be alone. I want to be alone because I am surrounded by people who will never be my friends and people I don't want to be friends with because most of them are obsessed with the dark lord and take delight in making other people's lives hell. I used to be the same, but I've had an awakening over the summer and I've decided I am not going to be surrounded by people my father wants me to bother with, people who remind me of him, and if that means I have to distance myself and be alone then so be it."

Draco slammed his book shut, and exited the common room briskly, leaving an upset Pansy and some of the other slytherins in the common room staring after him in shocked silence.

+++++++++

Harry entered the hall for dinner and immediately noticed that Ron and Hermione were already there in their usual places eating. Lengthening his stride, Harry took his seat at the table.

"Where did you two disappear off to earlier?" He asked them as he sat down.

"Oh Harry didn't we tell you lunchtime? We went to the library to work on our potion." Hermione answered.

"No, you didn't tell me lunchtime, seen as you or Ron didn't talk to anyone except each other." Harry answered, sounding bitter.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry shocked by his tone.  

"Sorry mate, I didn't realise you didn't know." Ron said apologetically.

Harry nodded. "It's ok. Forget it."

There was a tense silence between the three. Without looking at them Harry filled his plate and poured himself some juice, while Hermione and Ron just looked at him somewhat concerned.

"So what did Malfoy want earlier?" Ron said changing the subject, hoping to break the silence.

Harry shrugged. "He just wanted to call a truce."

Ron began to roar with laughter, while Hermione just looked curious.

"I bet you told him where to go!" Ron said, grinning.

"Actually, I agreed." Harry said quietly, knowing that Ron was probably going to explode any second now.

Instead there was another silence. Ron just stared at him as if he had four heads. Hermione just looked on with a mixture of emotions on her face.

"You agreed? Are you serious?! After everything that's happened, the amount of times he's tried to get us into trouble, not to mention calling Hermione a mudblood and almost getting buckbeak killed! What the hell is up with you?" Ron shouted. Everyone on their table had gone quiet and was now looking at Harry and Ron. People on other tables were also turning round to look.

"There's nothing up with me Ron. I know Malfoy's caused problems for us in the past, but there's no point of the grudge anymore, it's not as if I'm best friends with him Ron. I just don't see the problem." Harry said speaking normally.

"You don't see the problem! Well then maybe you've been walking around blind for the last four years. I can't believe you accepted a truce with him, that's like saying everything he's done is ok, well it's not ok Harry, it's damn well not ok!" Ron shouted at him red in the face. Everyone in the hall was looking at them now, including Draco who was just staring blankly at the scene in front of him.

"You've changed Harry." Ron said slightly quieter.

That was it for Harry though, he had gone deathly pale and looked like he would either burst into tears or explode.

"Changed have I Ron?" Harry said giving a sarcastic laugh, which didn't suit him. "Maybe you'd have changed as well if you saw what I did last year! Maybe if you had the life of _famous _Harry Potter, the boy who lived, maybe you'd bloody see why I've changed! It's not as perfect as you or everyone else thinks, so maybe you'll keep that in mind before you say that again!" Harry shouted at Ron losing his temper, his emerald green eyes flashed. Looking around him, Harry saw he had the attention of most of the hall. Ron was looking at him in shock and Hermione was looking at him in concern. 

"Hope you've enjoyed the show!" He shouted to everyone who was looking, they all quickly looked down at their plates as Harry strode out of the hall in a rage, his eyes filling up with tears.

Everyone in the hall quickly broke into excited chatter after Harry had left. Ron who was still furious, if a little shocked turned back to his food muttering darkly. Hermione, however, stared after her friend feeling immense concern. She'd noticed Harry had been different since the moment she'd seen him at the train station yesterday, but had assumed he would come around. He only seemed to have got worse though. She knew she hadn't been paying much attention to him lately but that was because she'd realised she had feelings for Ron and had been spending more time with him, hoping he felt the same. Hermione knew she should go after Harry but didn't know what to do. She was on the edge of her seat, glancing towards the doorway continuously.

"Going to go after him are you?" Ron snarled at her.

"Ron this is stupid!" Hermione said to him.

"I don't think it's stupid at all." Ron said angry. "Accepting a truce with Malfoy…he must have gone mad. I'd have thought you'd agree after all that's happened."

Hermione sighed giving up on the conversation. Hopefully the two of them will have cooled down by tomorrow, she thought to herself.

++++++++

Draco couldn't believe he had just seen Harry Potter explode in front of the entire hall. The last person he expected him to have a blazing argument with was Weasley. He'd realised the argument had been about him though and felt slightly guilty about it, but he still thought he had made the right decision.  Potter must have thought so as well because he'd agreed. Seems like he wasn't the only one who was having problems with 'friends'.

Most of the slytherin's had taken to not talking to him now and were being careful not even to glance at him. He didn't care in the slightest, what did they think he was sitting at the end of the table for?, to gain their attention? Most of them had finally got it through their thick skulls that he wanted to be left alone. Pansy, however, was still having trouble coming to terms with it and had spent most of dinnertime, when not watching the argument between Potter and Weasley, shooting hurt looks in his direction.

Finishing his meal, Draco stood up and made for the exit. He'd had the urge to go after Potter when he'd ran out, but had decided against it thinking it would probably be a bad idea. He didn't fancy being on the receiving end of potter's rage along with Weasley. He had enough people hating him as it was. Pansy and all the other people in the common room earlier had happily spread his opinions to everyone else in Slytherin and they'd all decided to ignore him. He didn't mind this new development one bit; it saved him having to bother to make the point of 'I _want_ to be alone'.

Well he didn't want to be alone exactly he just wanted a friend. Draco had spent most of his life being alone, even though he'd always had people around him. None of them had ever loved him or cared for him, least of all his family. 

Draco headed straight for the dormitories after entering the Slytherin common room. He wasn't hanging around in the common room area until the rest of the slytherins arrived back from dinner because they'd probably harass him. 

Settling down on his bed after closing the curtains, Draco put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. His eyelids began to droop but he forced himself to stay awake. Even though he was tired he didn't plan on sleeping. Sleeping meant dreams. Dreams of things he didn't want to think about, so he was going to stay awake. It was going to be a very long night indeed he thought to himself.

However, two hours later, unable to keep himself awake any longer Draco's eyes closed and he drifted off into the world of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long I forgot to upload it, got to work on the next chapter now, so look out for that.

Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reviewing because I like to know what you all think to encourage me to write more.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Full Of Suprises

Disclaimer: The usual…all characters copyright to j.k. rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, late. He looked a mess to say the least. His emerald green eyes were lifeless and puffy behind the lenses of his glasses; his skin was pale, and his hair, though always untidy was messier than usual. 

Last nights events had finally broken him down. He had cried for hours, his whole body racking with sobs as tears poured down his face. The pain and anger that was locked inside him finally being let out, leaving him empty, lonely and depressed with no one there to comfort him. Harry had managed to stumble back to his dorm room from the empty classroom he had been in, and collapsed into his bed closing his eyes and his mind to all his thoughts and feelings and drifting off into a restless sleep where all his fears were relived.

Looks of concern followed him as he sat down at the gryffindor table, except from the people on the Slytherin table who sniggered all except for one prominent blonde Slytherin who was watching Harry with an unreadable look on his face. 

After pouring himself some juice, Harry helped himself to some egg and bacon. However, he found that just looking at it made him feel sick, so he ended up pushing it around his plate with his fork while staring intensely down at the table. The gryffindor table had gone more or less silent, nearly all of them were looking at Harry, shocked and concerned.

"You alright Harry?" Fred said, asking the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue.

Harry looked up his eyes finally falling on Fred's face and gave what could have been mistaken as a nod. Though everyone could see this wasn't true they all turned back to their breakfasts and a more or less strained chatter broke out.

Was he alright? He knew Fred was being concerned, but did he look as if he was alright? He didn't feel too good at all; coming down to breakfast was obviously a huge mistake. All he wanted was peace, but it didn't look like he was going to get that, his head felt heavy and his eyes were aching him. Not to mention he had now lost his best friend, and Hermione would probably end up playing the messenger again. He expected she'd probably spend more time with Ron anyway, especially after the way they'd been looking at each other recently, so basically he had more or less lost them both, all over Malfoy. 

This was the bit he found hard to grasp; he had lost his two best friends over his enemy. It was almost laughable. Only Malfoy wasn't his enemy anymore after they'd agreed on a truce. Harry had thought this was a good idea and had admired Malfoy for asking. Malfoy was almost likeable when he wasn't throwing cutting insults. He hadn't entirely forgiven him for the last four years, but he was happy that at least now he didn't have to worry about being harassed and annoyed by Malfoy because right now that wouldn't have been much help at all.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and could see the blonde boy eating his breakfast alone at the end of the table, the rest of the slytherins ignoring him. Malfoy, however, didn't seem to be the least bit bothered about this. Harry could see then that maybe Malfoy was changing, possibly for the better and maybe that's why he had trusted him because he didn't seem to want trouble anymore, he just wanted to get on with it. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Draco looked up suddenly from his breakfast his grey eyes locking with Harry's green ones. An intense look passed between the two before Draco gave Harry a small smile and turned back to his meal.

Things were definitely changing, seeing Malfoy smiling at him was like watching pigs fly. There again seeing Malfoy smile rather than smirk was shock enough for anyone. Running a hand through his unruly black hair, Harry sighed and decided he might as well leave for lessons now, as he didn't want to be late again. Getting up from his seat he shot a glance up the table at Hermione and Ron, who at the moment seemed to be eating in silence. Ron had a stubborn look on his face and Hermione just looked frustrated. Not bothering to wonder why they also weren't speaking, Harry left the great hall and began to make his way down to the grounds for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

+++++++++++

Draco had known someone had been looking at him while he was eating his breakfast. He could feel their eyes burning into the side of his face; he had looked up and found that the person who had been staring at him was indeed Potter. He couldn't interpret the look Potter was giving him but he had stared back then smiled then looked away, unnerved by the intense look which had passed between them.

Having finished his breakfast, Draco stood up and exited the hall ready to make his way down to the grounds for his next lesson. As he was approaching, he could see that Potter was already there, muttering a quick hello, Draco proceeded to wait for the rest of the class to start the lesson. He didn't have long to wait. The rest of the gryffindors and slytherins came strolling down the grounds where Draco and Harry were waiting.

All the class were assembled, but their teacher, Hagrid, still hadn't appeared. Draco sighed impatiently, where was he? He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye, standing on his own lost in thought. Draco felt like strolling over to talk to him, after all he had nothing to lose by it, but he didn't want to cause any more problems for Harry, so he stayed where he was. The rest of his housemates were standing in a group, huddled together discussing something. Probably planning an attack on him, he thought to himself. He'd like to see them try it! He knew far more damaging spells and hexes than they did, he wasn't proud of this fact, but he would use them in his defence if needed. However, he'd probably be expelled if he retaliated, that would mean he'd be sent home to his father, he shuddered at the thought. What would if matter if they attacked him anyway, nobody would care, they probably wouldn't even spare a thought if he died.  Draco didn't blame them really, but at least he was making an effort to correct his mistakes.

Running a hand through his sleek blonde hair, he realised that Hagrid had arrived. About bloody time, he thought to himself.

"Right class just come and gather round by 'ere now." Hagrid told them all, beckoning them to gather round him.

Strolling over, Draco noticed the cage next to Hagrid. He couldn't see what was in it though. This was soon to be revealed.

"Today I though' maybe we could have a look at some o' these imps."

There were groans from all the people who knew about imps. Draco raised his eyes towards the sky, imps of all the things. They were annoying, little, dull coloured creatures, which went out of their way to annoy you, cackling and squeaking in the process.

"Right find yerself a partner now, and we'll start the lesson." Hagrid said.

Draco made no move to join the other slytherins; he just stayed where he was. He still managed to look proud even though he was standing alone, head held high, with a look that said 'I choose to stand alone'.

When everyone had paired off, only two people were left standing alone, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"Well…err…seen as yeh two are the only people with ou' partners…" Hagrid said reluctant to pair them together, thinking they were still sworn enemies. However, seeing he had no choice he eventually paired them together. After that he released the imps, one between two. Hagrid never would have predicted the chaos these little creatures were going to cause. He thought they would be funny, expecting them to amuse the class.

Draco and Harry stared blankly at the imp before them, which was regarding them suspiciously. 

"What exactly are we supposed to do with this thing? Any ideas, Potter?" Draco asked, glaring at the imp.

Harry, quite frankly, had absolutely no idea whatsoever what they were supposed to be doing with their imp. He didn't know anything about them, but they didn't seem to be very friendly.

"I have no idea…" Harry replied.

Draco had been expecting this answer. Nobody in the class seemed to know what they should be doing with the imp, most were just staring at the little creature and others were just carrying on with their own conversations. Feeling bored and slightly frustrated, Draco bent down so he was almost eye level with the imp and poked it. This was a huge mistake. The imp launched its self, shrieking onto Malfoy's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Malfoy shouted, standing up the imp clinging to his head. The creature pushed its tiny hands through Draco's hair, making it stick out in all directions. Harry couldn't help it he began to laugh. Everyone else would probably have joined in, however, they were currently having problems with their own imps, which were performing similar attacks on them. Chaos had erupted. 

Harry didn't care what was happening with the rest of the class, he was too amused by the event which was taking place before him. Malfoy had now gripped the elf on top of his had and attempting to tug it off his head. Succeeding finally, the imp flew through the air and landed on the ground roughly twenty meters away.

"Thanks for the help, Potter. It was much appreciated." Draco said sarcastically to a grinning Harry. 

Far from discouraged, the little imp came scuttling back over, leaped onto Draco's back and pulled his robes over his head. A muffled cry of rage came from beneath the fabric, as Draco stumbled around blindly, arms reaching around his back to catch the imp. The imp jumped off Malfoy's back and conveniently stood in front of Draco sending the boy flying after stumbling blindly into the mischievous creature. It cackled madly an evil grin lighting up its dull coloured face.

Almost doubled over in laughter, Harry walked forward and went to help a struggling Malfoy to his feet. Just as he was about to pull Malfoy up a small hand darted in front of his vision then everything went blurred. The imp had stolen his glasses. Lunging forward Harry made a swipe for the greyish coloured form he believed to be the imp. He heard a crunch as he stepped forward and then high pitched laughter. Feeling below where he had just stepped, Harry felt the remains of his glasses. Sighing frustrated, Harry gave up on catching the imp and sat where he was on the floor partially blind. He could make out a large form moving about picking up handfuls of the dull coloured creatures and piling them into what Harry hoped was the cage. 

"Never though' they'd cause this much trouble…" Hagrid muttered to the class after he'd put the last one in the cage.

Harry smiled, Hagrid and his love for the strangest and usually most fearsome creatures. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry rubbed his eyes. A blurred shape picked something up off the floor in front of him and pointed their wand at it.

"Reparo" the person said, and then handed the object to Harry.

Harry immediately knew, after accepting the unknown object from the person, that the item was indeed his glasses. Putting them on Harry saw that the person before him was Malfoy. It seemed he had successfully freed himself from his robes and was now smirking at Harry looking somewhat dishevelled. Though his hair was looking slightly tidier.

"Thanks." Harry said still shocked that Malfoy had helped him.

Malfoy nodded his head and began to make his way back to Hogwarts after the rest of the class, some of who were limping after encounters with their imps.

"Harry, if yeh want, feel free to pop down for a chat anytime yeh feel like." Hagrid said to him patting him on the back, before making his way back to his hut, carrying the imp cage with him. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Harry chased after the rest of the class, hoping he wouldn't be late for his next lesson.

++++++++++

Harry entered Defence Against The Dark Arts just on time. Making his way up the class he was about to sit in front of Ron and Hermione, until he noticed Ron's stubborn, furious glare, and Hermione glance guiltily down at the desk. Harry was quickly reminded of last night's events. For an hour, thanks to Hagrid the imps and maybe even Malfoy he had managed to forget everything. Turning away he scanned the class for an empty seat.

"Why don't you take a seat over there next to Malfoy? Seen as you two are becoming such good friends." Ron spat angrily at Harry. Glancing over his shoulder at Ron, Harry gave him a scornful look, which would have made the slytherin's proud.

"Grow up, Ron"

Without giving Ron a chance to answer Harry stormed over to the other side of the class and took a seat next to Malfoy, who was twirling his wand leisurely between his long, pale fingers. He turned to see who had taken a seat next to him, and raised an eyebrow in question after seeing who it was. 

"That's it Harry, Run to Malfoy." Ron shouted.

Harry didn't bother to turn around and look at Ron; instead he glared furiously at the desk in front of him. It annoyed him thoroughly that Ron was being so childish about his making up with Malfoy. If Ron knew the thoughts of pain and guilt that were plaguing him maybe he would have been more considerate and understood, but seen as he hadn't stopped to notice Harry since the time on the train then that was obviously out of the question. Hermione hadn't bothered to stick up for him either, but there again he knew it was hard for her to be torn between two friends, especially one red headed one who she was particularly fond of.

Watching Harry's facial expressions change from anger to pain over Ron's words. Malfoy turned round to face Ron who was sitting over the other side of the class.

"Give that over-large-mouth of yours a rest, Weasley." Malfoy shouted over to him smirking.

"Eat dung, Malfoy." Ron snarled at him glaring furiously. Other members of the class were turning round in their seats to watch the exchange between the two boys.

"Very original, Weasley." Malfoy said sarcastically. Some of the slytherin's snickered, despite the way they currently felt about Malfoy he was still a Slytherin and they'd side with him any day over a gryffindor, even if he was sitting next to one.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy!" A very red Ron snarled, about to stand up but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You're pitiful, Weasley. Didn't you mature at all over the summer? Obviously not or you wouldn't still be picking fights. Especially fights you know you can't win." Malfoy said smirking, as Ron went even redder, if that was possible. Satisfied with the results Malfoy turned back around laughing quietly to himself. Harry flashed Malfoy a small grin, and gave him a curious look. Harry had enjoyed the exchange between the pair, thinking Ron deserved what he got; however, he hadn't expected Malfoy to once again help him by starting on Ron. The day was full of surprises.

Draco almost laughed at the curious look Harry gave him. Potter was obviously unsure what to make of him, the changed Malfoy. Draco didn't understand why he'd helped him much either, maybe it was because he was close to being friends with someone? Actually having a friend, even if that friend was someone he'd deeply envied for four years, someone he had despised the sight of because they were everything he wasn't. However, he was beginning to realise that most of what he had thought was obviously not true. They were more alike than he had initially thought, him and Potter. Both had family problems and both tried to uphold an image not showing people what they truly felt. Draco suspected he was the worst for that though, trying to be the person everyone wanted him to be and not showing his feeling because that would give people something to use against him. Things were improving though, someone rather than Crabbe and Goyle had sat next to him at their own free will. He had been shocked that Potter had sat next to him, but also somewhat happy, he found it almost laughable, however, that this was the same boy who had been forced to sit next to him nearly every potions lesson. Draco smiled to himself, amused. 

Care of Magical Creatures had been fun as well, even if an annoying imp had attacked him. Fun? Something Draco hadn't experienced before. He'd never really had fun insulting Potter and his gang, ok maybe he got some amusement from insulting Weasley, but that wasn't because he was poor, it was because of the way he was so easily wound up by Draco's taunting. This was clearly shown just minutes earlier, but he had done that in place of Harry who hadn't looked like he was going to answer. 

If his father could see him now, he would probably experience a beating unlike any other. The thought made him shudder, he reassured himself that he was safe here at Hogwarts, safe from his father and Voldemort. It seemed that him and Potter also shared a common enemy. Draco hated him because of the way he had destroyed his family and warped his father's mind, and Harry also hated him for the destruction of his own family. Draco's thoughts began to drift to the slytherin's, as his restless eyes scanned the room…what if one of them told his father about the way things were now? _Stop it_, he told himself forcefully. He wasn't going to dwell on these thoughts; he doubted any of them would dare to tell. _And if they do? _a small voice in his head asked. They will have to deal with me, Draco thought, his aristocratic features setting in determination.

Draco was relieved to be disrupted from his thoughts, when Professor Lupin finally arrived to take the lesson, ten minutes late. 

"Sorry I'm late class I had some business to take care of with Dumbledore." Lupin said, placing his briefcase on the desk. He had tidied himself up some since 3rd year, but not much. He was still a lot untidier than most of the other teachers in the school, but he was still probably one of the best.

"Anyway," Lupin began. "During the next few lessons we are going to be studying Dementors, and how to deflect them. Does anybody know how?" 

Hermione's hand shot up into the air and she began to practically jump in her seat. Harry also raised his hand into the air. Lupin's eyes flickered from Hermione to Harry and glinted.

"Yes, Harry?" He said.

"You can deflect them by using a spell to conjure a patronus." Harry said.

Lupin nodded and smiled at Harry, while Hermione looked defeated that he hadn't asked her to answer.

"Yes, A patronus is a silvery shape, rather ghost like, which usually resembles a shape of an animal. The patronus is conjured by the caster thinking of his or hers most happiest thought or memory. By doing this they are able to summon a strong patronus, which is able to drive away the dementor or dementors. I'm sorry to say that we won't really be able to do a practical on this, so we're just going to be taking notes this lesson."

There were disappointed moans from members of the class, as Professor Lupin had been remembered for his active practical lessons.

"However, I might be able to arrange a demonstration sometime…" Professor Lupin commented to the class as his gaze landed on Harry. The raven-haired boy squirmed; he hoped that did not happen. Judging by his memories right now he would be lucky to get a white wisp to come out of his wand, let alone a patronus. Harry broke Lupin's gaze, quickly looking down at the piece of parchment before him.

Lupin frowned, when Harry looked down. Something wasn't right. He couldn't quite place what it was…then it dawned on him; Harry was sitting by a Slytherin on the other side of the class to Ron and Hermione. Strange, he thought to himself. He'd have to have a chat with Harry sometime soon, make sure everything was all right. After all he had promised Sirius he'd keep an eye on the boy. Making a note to have a word with Harry Lupin continued with the lesson dictating notes for the class to take down. 

++++++++++

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, Lupin smiled at the class.

"You'll have no homework for this lesson, but I will be expecting an essay on this after we've done a couple more lessons on the topic. Dismissed."

Everyone in the class began throwing their things into their bags and leaving as quickly as possible to go to lunch. Harry packed his things slightly slower then everyone else and eventually left the class after giving Lupin a half smile.  Malfoy was waiting for Harry outside the door.

"Just thought I'd remind you, Potter. Our potions homework has to be done by tomorrow." Malfoy said as they strolled up the corridor.

Harry sighed. Great, it was just like Snape to give homework on the first lesson, the miserable git. Harry knew they'd have to prepare their potion correctly because he'd probably test theirs, hoping that it was horribly wrong so he could give Harry detention.

"I guess we'd better go to the library after third lesson…" Harry replied, cursing Snape with every breath.

Malfoy nodded his mouth set in a grim line.

"See you there then, Potter." Malfoy called back, as he took off towards the Slytherin common room. 

Harry, however, continued on down the corridor to the great hall where he would probably end up spending lunch receiving glares from Ron and watchful concerned looks from everyone else. They stared at him as if he was a time bomb waiting to go off. Just the thought put him off, but he was not going to let Ron and the others stop him from eating. With that in mind Harry strode into the hall and sat down in a seat just off the centre of the table. Ignoring the glare he got from Ron, who was a couple of seats away, Harry began to eat his lunch.

"Managed to tear yourself away from Malfoy for a while did you?" Ron called up to him.

Harry's emerald eyes flickered to Ron, but he decided to ignore his comment, despite the anger rising within him. He continued like he hadn't heard.

"Hello? I take it us gryffindors are not good enough for you anymore eh?" 

This time he looked at Ron and glared fiercely at him. His grip tightened on his knife and fork.

"Leave it Ron." Harry said quietly.

"What you thought I'd agree with your decision to befriend Malfoy? Unlike you Harry I don't make friends with people who insult my friends and family on a daily basis, but obviously good Harry Potter has to prove…"

Harry didn't wait for him to finish; he slammed his knife and fork down on the table with force and stormed out of the hall, his robes billowing out behind him.

While the rest of the gryffindors burst into chatter about Harry's second exit in two days. Hermione, however, looked at Ron her features contorted in fury.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she shouted at him. A stubborn look crossed Ron's face and he began to eat.

"Can't you see Harry's got enough problems without you bothering him as well? But no, without sparing him a though of concern you go out of your way to get at him, just like Malfoy used to do. Seems the roles have reversed doesn't it?" Hermione said standing up and running out of the hall to find her black-haired friend, leaving Ron his mouth agape, with his fork balancing in the air, staring after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – The chapters are definitely getting rather long, not deliberately it just seems to happen. I got the idea of the imps from Harry Potter Lexicon http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/index.html

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, hope you all like this chapter! Sorry it took a while to put up. Mistakes in earlier chapters haven't been corrected yet as my beta reader is still editing them, I think.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	13. Common Room Conflict

Disclaimer: the usual

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione found Harry sitting alone in the common room staring into the flames of the crackling fire before him.

"Harry?" 

Harry knew who it was before he turned round. His pain filled eyes fixed on Hermione as she took a seat next to him. He glanced towards the doorway to see if Ron was following.

"Ron isn't coming don't worry." Hermione said, seeing his eyes flicker towards the doorway. Harry nodded meekly. 

Looking at Harry now Hermione felt guilty. She had known that something wasn't right as soon as she'd seen Harry and she'd ignored it and now in the space of 2 days, things had gone from bad to worse, while she'd spent most of the time with Ron, neglecting Harry who obviously needed a friend. Ron wasn't helping matters by being a stubborn idiot and causing more problems. She could see Ron's point about his making up with Malfoy and she thought he had a right to make it, but the way he went about it wasn't exactly right, not to mention the way he'd been treating Harry the last few days. Malfoy, however, as much as she hated him for everything, seemed to have changed and had even stuck up for Harry when she had just sat there next to Ron and said nothing.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend lately Harry. I'm really sorry." Hermione said her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She couldn't help it, she always got emotional about the stupidest things, but she felt so bad about this she couldn't help it. Wiping her eyes, Hermione looked at Harry wondering if he was going to say anything. After a few minutes Harry broke his gaze from the fire and turned to his friend.

"Its ok 'Mione. I understand."

She sighed sadly, still feeling guilty despite Harry's understanding. She also felt guilty for bothering him with her stupid problem in the holidays when he'd obviously been struggling with problems far worse.

"What's troubling you Harry?" She asked quietly, not sure whether she wanted him to hear or not.

Harry, however, did hear her question and wondered whether to tell her. There was so much to tell though from the death of Cedric, to Voldemort's rising, to the jealousy of others, not to mention Ron's childish behaviour and his lack of family. Hermione would probably think he was mad as well as overreacting. She probably wouldn't understand, nobody would unless they'd seen what had happened that night last year. To see Voldemort rising by using Harry's blood as one of the ingredients, Wormtail and his other servants, having the Cruciatus curse cast on him and also the duel and the encounter with crazy Barty Crouch Jr. As much as he wanted to forget it all he couldn't. His dreams were plagued with flashbacks and images of that one night, forever imprinted on his memory. He was haunted by his mother's cries, green light and Voldemort's cruel words. Battling with his own thoughts Harry sat there in silence and decided that he wouldn't tell Hermione; he thought that was for the best. 

"If you ever want to talk though Harry, you can always talk to me." Hermione said touching his arm reassuringly and giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied. 

With a small cry she flung her arms around him and pulled him into an awkward hug seen as they were both sitting on different chairs. Harry was touched by her concern though and managed a slight smile. Hermione pulled back then and proceeded to wipe her eyes again, with her robes.

"Well we'd better get going then, we have Transfiguration next." Hermione said standing up and moving towards the doorway, flashing Harry a smile in the process. It was at that moment Ron decided to enter the room.

"There you are!" He said when he seen Hermione. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Strolling over Ron seen that someone was sitting in the chair by the fire. He had an idea who it was before he looked. The untidy black hair was a dead give away.

"I see." Ron said bitterly, glancing from Hermione to the back of Harry, who hadn't bothered to turn round. "Been trying to get Hermione to see your point of view have you, Harry? Trying to get her to become a Slytherin supporter too?"

At that moment Harry wished he was in Slytherin, at least then he wouldn't have to suffer this. He'd thought Malfoy was bad, going out of his way to insult him and his friends about anything and everything, but Ron was proving to be just as bad. At least this year Malfoy had finally grown up and dropped the whole thing, but things couldn't just be peaceful. No! Ron now seemed to have taken Malfoy's place on the insults and was going out of his way to insult Harry like he was now. Harry gritted his teeth and his whole body tensed with anger.

"Come on Ron, Drop it! We're going to be late for Transfiguration if we don't hurry." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm as she seen Harry's fists clench on the arms of the chair.

Pulling his arm out of Hermione's grip Ron walked over the chair and peered down so he could look Harry in the eye and proceeded to wave his arm in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Or can't you talk to us Gryffindors now that you're friends with the Slytherins? Not good enough for you now are we?" Ron asked his voice full of spite.

That was the last straw for Harry who had had enough of Ron's taunting and cruel remarks. Blinded by rage and with the speed of the seeker he was, Harry stood up and threw a punch at Ron before the red haired boy had a chance to realise what was happening. Harry's fist collided with Ron's jaw, twisting the boy's head to the side. Ron turned back to face Harry in shock, ignoring the aching pain spreading through his face. Harry's emerald green eyes shone brightly with rage against his pale face. Breathing deeply, the anger draining from his body, Harry ran a hand through his hair and muttering vaguely to himself, he ran from the common room leaving Ron who was clutching his jaw in pain and Hermione who stood there unmoving not sure what to do.

After Harry had left, Hermione turned to Ron exasperated.

"Happy now? Got what you wanted did you? Well you pushed him to it! I hope it really hurts then maybe you'll understand how he feels!" She screamed at him before turning on her heel and exiting through the portrait of the fat lady. He dashed out after her.

"What? You expect me to agree that he's made friends with Malfoy! Malfoy of all people, that arrogant sod who goes out of his way to annoy us and insult my family!" 

"No Ron, I don't expect you to agree. It's up to you what you do, whether you speak to him or not, but do you have to go out of your way to insult him all the time? Your beginning to act like Malfoy used to!" Hermione said to him still angry as they walked quickly to Transfiguration.

Ron spluttered in fury.

"I am not like Malfoy!" He protested heatedly. "Used to? I'm telling you, he's still the same, it's all an act! Gits like him don't change. He's probably up to something!"

"I think he might have actually changed Ron…Now hurry up!" Hermione said, dragging Ron into Transfiguration to their seats, just before McGonnagol entered. Harry's seat, however, remained empty all lesson.

++++++++++

When Harry was sure third lesson was over, he exited the common room and headed for the library to prepare his potions homework. He'd been in the dormitories all the way through third lesson, thinking over things. He'd hid around a corner while Hermione came storming out, Ron following after her shouting. Once he was sure they'd gone, he'd dashed back up to the dormitory and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling unable to believe he'd punched his best friend in the face, but him and Ron weren't friends right now so what did it matter? It did matter to Harry though, he couldn't believe he'd hit Ron even though he knew he'd deserved it, there was no doubt about that. He didn't know what he felt about it, guilt possibly? Even though he knew he had no reason to feel guilty. Ron had practically asked for it, taunting Harry with his heartless remarks that Harry thought only Malfoy was capable of. Even though Malfoy had drove Harry to unlimited lengths of anger he'd never punched him in the face, that said a lot and now Malfoy appeared to be the one who was being civil and not causing problems. Harry sighed loudly, what a mess! He hoped Ron had a nice bruise on his jaw though; maybe then he would grow up and stop being such an idiot. If Ron didn't want to speak to him that was fine, but he could at least keep his mouth shut and leave Harry alone.

Without dwelling on the incident any further, Harry opened the door to the library and made his way over to the study area. A familiar light blonde head of hair was leant over a book on a table in the corner. It seemed that Malfoy was already here. Strolling over, Harry took a seat next to him and placed his things on the table quietly. Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading.

"Potter." He greeted Harry with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy," Harry said mimicking him, causing Malfoy to smirk at him in an amused kind of way.

"Don't get smart now, Potter." Malfoy said good-naturedly. 

"So, have you found anything?" Harry asked, getting a piece of parchment and his quill ready to write out the ingredients and instructions.

"Well, I think this page might have some good information." Malfoy said placing the book in between them both. Harry looked over the page and read what the book had to say on emotion switching spells. His eyes widened when he seen that the partner you conducted the experiment with would be able to feel all your emotions, he didn't want that to happen!

Draco was having the same thoughts; he didn't want Potter intruding on his feelings, thank you very much! He was sure that Potter shared his opinion on this matter, they'd only been friends for just over 24 hours they weren't exactly ready to get up close and personal. He bet Snape deliberately paired them for this exercise the sadistic pig! Draco muttered other curses to himself under his breath, now he understood why Potter hated Snape. Seen as potter had found the required ingredients for five minutes Draco began to copy it down all the while thinking. There was no way he could let this experiment go to plan, an extra ingredient would have to be added or something. Draco continued to think about this as he wrote plotting and scheming. He didn't want to cause problems and get Potter another detention with Snape it was just if he wanted to share his emotions he would. It never occurred to him that there could be consequences of him messing up their potion, that was the least of his worries. The only thing Draco was worried about was that someone, Potter, would be invading his privacy.

"Do you think there's anything else we need?" Harry asked him.

"Other then how to make it, No." Draco replied, turning the page of the book hoping to find a plan of action. Luck was obviously in his favour because there on the other page were the instructions. They both began to copy the new information down, their quills scribbling furiously on their parchment.

"I don't believe this!" Someone shouted piercing Draco's thoughts. He thought this was a library, people were not supposed to shout. He wondered what idiot had dared to disturb him when he had come in here for some piece and quiet away from people, even if it was to do potions. His housemates drove him up the wall enough he didn't need any one else to join in. Draco looked up his pale grey eyes fixing on the offending person.

"Ah, I thought it would be someone like you, Weasley. Not many other people I know who lack brainpower. Honestly though, this is a library, you know where people go to study where its quiet." Draco drawled smirking to the red haired boy about to sit down at the opposite table with Granger. Potter looked up at the mention of Weasley, his gaze flickered from Ron to Hermione and gave her a small smile before he looked down and continued copying from the book. Draco, however, continued to study Ron who was going increasingly redder as he sat down and began talking heatedly to Hermione while shooting glares at him and Potter. Draco was pleased to note the bruise forming on Weasley's jaw, it looked like someone had had the sense to give him what he deserved. Draco smirked; he hadn't wanted to argue this year but seen as Weasley had started it then it didn't matter so much, he thought to himself. There was still some of the old Malfoy in him; he still had sharp cutting comebacks when needed.

"Potter." Draco whispered leaning over to the black haired boy next to him.

"Yes?" Harry replied just as quietly, not looking up from his parchment until he'd finished writing. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Weasley got that bruise on his jaw?"  Draco asked nodding his head discreetly in Ron's direction.

Harry looked over at Ron, where he was sitting with Hermione and could instantly see the dark bruise on his jaw line; he felt a pang of guilt but remembered Ron's comments and also noted the glare Ron was now shooting at him.

"Yes, I do." Harry replied to Draco who looked eager to know. Turning back to his work, Harry smiled to himself knowing Malfoy was probably getting very frustrated over Harry's vague answer.

"Well?" Draco impatiently.

"Well what?" Harry asked him, a smile beginning to form on his face as he threatened to laugh after seeing Draco's expression, which was one of pure irritation.

"Don't wind me up now, Potter." Draco growled, before jabbing Harry in the ribs with his elbow, messing about causing Harry to laugh. Laughing was something very rare for Harry lately. Just to add to the very rare things Draco followed Harry's laughter by smiling, a full smile. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's smile.

"Yes, unbelievably Potter, I do smile." Draco drawled amused at Harry's surprise. It was probably making headlines in Potter's mind, 'Draco Malfoy the heartless git smiles'. He almost laughed himself.

"Anyway, Potter. Don't lead me off the subject. Where did the weasel get that bruise? Who hit him so I can go and congratulate them?"  Draco said fervently.

"I hit him." Harry answered quite seriously, not smiling.

Draco laughed sarcastically, his face a picture of disbelief. "You didn't?"

"I did." Harry said as serious as he was the first time.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, earning him a stern glance from the librarian and some annoyed stares from surrounding students. "Of all the people…." Draco muttered to himself, glancing at Weasley again.

"I must admit though Potter. You must have thrown a pretty good punch."

Harry chuckled. "You had a lucky escape, Malfoy."

"I would have deserved what I got." Draco replied solemnly, picking up his potions books, ready to leave. 

"Yeah, you would have, but your not so bad now." Harry told him, collecting his own things as the walked out, Malfoy stopping once to pat Ron on the shoulder and telling him 'nice bruise' earning him a 'I'll get you for that Malfoy' which made him laugh.

Once they were outside Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Potter. Anything to help the person who punched Weasley." Malfoy said jokingly, making Harry smile.

Harry studied Malfoy curiously, wondering what had made him change so much.

"Why the dramatic change, Malfoy? I don't understand."

"I had a rude awakening this summer, Potter, which made me realise what a git I'd been." Malfoy answered calmly, his eyes focusing on something Harry couldn't see.

Harry nodded. He understood that. He'd had one of them himself though not quite to the same effect, it hadn't done him any good at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said before turning to head for his common room.

Malfoy nodded. "See you, Potter."

When he halfway down the corridor, Malfoy stopped and turned around.

"Potter!" He called; Harry turned around and raised his head slightly in question.

"Sorry for the last four years." Draco said to him before turning away quickly heading towards the Slytherin common room.

After a few moments of standing there in silence, Harry turned and made his way towards his own common room feeling slightly better then he had all day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them they encourage me to write more. And to anyone who cares this is not going to be slash sorry to disappoint some people its just that I think it would spoil the story, and I don't usually write that kind of stuff. Hope you still decide to read it though. Another reason is because there's lots of slash stories out there who befriend Draco and Harry because they apparently love each other but I want this to be different.

If you find any mistake please tell me, enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Awaiting Disaster

Disclaimer: the usual…sadly none of the characters are copyright to me they are as always copyright to j.k.rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table feeling more awake then he had in days. He'd had a peaceful sleep last night, for a change. He'd happily got up early and came down for breakfast and taken his seat at the end of the table, whistling quietly to himself. As soon as the Slytherins started arriving, however, he fixed his face into a smirk and continued eating, avoiding eye contact with them all. 

Draco looked up from his breakfast as Potter arrived into the hall. He noted to himself that Potter also looked better than he had yesterday, his hair, however, remained the same. At this Draco smirked. They were total opposites in appearance and yet alike in so many other ways. Potter smiled at him and cautiously lifted his hand. Draco nodded a greeting and raised his hand back, watching as Potter took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

He'd had fun last night at the library, even if it was doing potions homework. Him and Potter seemed to be becoming better friends, much to Draco's surprise. Potter was the last person he'd expected to see himself bothering with, but here he was, neglected by his housemates bothering with his Hogwarts nemesis, who he was beginning to like.

There was a loud fluttering of wings as hoards of owls came swooping into the hall bringing the mail. Draco could see his white eagle owl easily in the crowd of owls. He watched as it drew closer then proceeded to land on the table, leaving a single, white enveloped letter. Before flying off it pecked his ear affectionately, making Draco laugh, earning him shocked glances from his table. He glared at them all. After his owl had gone Draco studied the letter disappointed. He usually got sweets from home off his mother if he got anything. He never usually got letters. However, he was curious. Picking up the enveloped letter he slit it open and pulled out the parchment inside, unfolding it with a flourish he began to read.

_Draco,_

_I have heard that you have not been yourself this year, neglecting your housemates and shouting obscene things about change. What is wrong with you boy? Have you gone mad? I suggest you get back on track immediately, even though I know you're excited about next holiday when you will officially be one of us._

_However, I have also heard that you have befriended the Potter boy. I'm not sure what to make of this, but I assume you have reason. The master thinks this is a great development and you should keep us informed on anything he says, does and how he's been acting. Well done to you son! I knew you wouldn't fail me._

_Lucius_

Draco stared at the letter in immediate disgust. Had he gone mad? No he most certainly had not! He was the sanest he had ever been in his life. As for being excited about next holiday, that was rubbish, what he wouldn't be telling his father is that he would not be coming home for Christmas, he was going to stay here to keep the distance at a maximum, there was no way he was joining his father and the other loonies, he'd happily die before he did that! He snorted at what his father had to say about him befriending Potter and he didn't give a damn about the master's opinion he'd made friends with him because he wanted to not because of any twisted reason. Believe it or not he was not as heartless as they were.  As for failing him, that had become Draco's new goal in life. Giving the letter one last glare Draco tore it to shreds in a rage and scattered them over the table. People around the hall gave him scared glances but he didn't notice his eyes were focused on the remains of the letter, his mouth twisting into a smirk, satisfied.

Then it struck him like lightening, making his insides go cold, How had his father known? Someone must have told. Renewed anger surged through his body as his flashing, ice coloured eyes looked up at the faces on his table, moving from one person to the next, until they made contact with a pair of eyes looking right into his. Pansy Parkinson. Seeing the look he was giving her she quickly looked down at her food. So she'd told had she? It seemed his housemates were spying on him. Draco watched her from the corner of his eye until she looked up at him again then he turned to stare at her giving her a piercing glare. If looks could kill she would have died, instead whimpering she ran from the hall. Draco got up and angrily followed her in no mood to give mercy.

Harry watched Malfoy storm out after Pansy concerned and troubled. He'd watched Draco as he'd read his letter and watched the emotions flicker across his face before he ripped it up looking as if he wanted to destroy and hurt the letter as much as he could, as if Malfoy very much wanted to hurt the person who wrote it. The look on Malfoy's face as he'd glared at his housemates had frozen Harry's insides. He was glad the look wasn't directed at him. Disturbed by what he'd seen Harry continued his breakfast without any trouble from anyone at his table.

+++++++++++

Draco strode into the common room and scanned the area; his eyes narrowed, searching for his victim. He found her sitting whimpering in a chair in the corner. Feeling no sympathy, Draco crossed the room in lightening speed to face her.

"So you thought you'd drop a line to my father did you, Parkinson? Tell him what a naughty boy I've been." Draco said quietly pacing in front of the chair she sat in, quivering.

Seeing her shivering in fright before him, made Draco cringe in disgust. What had she expected him to do? Pat her on the back and say 'well done'!

"I can't believe you wrote to him about me! Why? Why, did you do it? I don't think you quite understand what will happen to me when I go home for holidays do you? No, I didn't think you would. You don't understand what's expected of me, nobody does, and everybody expects me to be someone I'm not, Draco Malfoy typical Slytherin. Well I've had enough! I'm not being who others want, I'm being who I want, as if having my father on my back isn't enough I have you feeding him information! Not to mention telling him about me befriending Potter. Its none of your goddamn business!" Draco screamed in her face, looking totally stressed, running his hands through his hair, which was now sticking up in all directions. Pansy had broke down on the chair before him, crying her head in her hands.

"I'm…Sorry…Draco" She choked out between sobs.

Exhausted from his outburst Draco backed away, scared. Scared of himself. Scared of who he had just reminded himself of. He had just sounded like he one person he truly hated, his father. This was how his father had always been with him. Shouting at him and if he broke down he'd beat him telling him Malfoy's didn't cry until Draco no longer cried. Then Lucius had found other reasons to beat him, the fact that Granger beat him in every subject and also that Potter was better than him in Quidditch and then when he hadn't been as interested in the dark arts as his father wanted him to be. The list went on. 

Turning around Draco fled from the common room, hoping to escape what he'd just done. 

Pansy sat there for a while longer, in deep regret of her actions. She hadn't wanted to write to Lucius, she'd done it because she was worried about Draco. All she'd done, however, was make things worse. Now he hated her. She only wanted his love, but he'd never felt the same way and now he probably never would. Giving a quivering sigh, Pansy wiped her bloodshot eyes and left for her first lesson, double potions.

++++++++++

Harry sat in his desk at potions tapping his quill on the table wondering how Malfoy was so late. It was rather unlike Snape's best pupil to be anything other than early. Snape himself was getting rather annoyed. He was pacing in front of the class giving them murderous looks. He was once again in one of his usual foul moods, which had increased when Pansy Parkinson had walked in late snivelling, however, Malfoy still hadn't turned up, making Snape even more deadly than usual. 

"Where is he, Potter? Locked him in the broom cupboard so you won't have to do the experiment have you? Well your not going to get away with it." Snape spat in Harry's face.

Harry glared back at Snape and wiped his glasses in his robes before putting them back on, still glaring at his potions teacher. Straightening up Snape made his way back to his desk just as the door swung open revealing a very dishevelled looking Malfoy.

Closing the door after him, Draco strolled over to his desk next to Harry and slopped into his seat putting his head in his hands. The class looked on stunned, except for a few sniggers from the Gryffindors. Snape, however, looked livid.

"Well?" He snarled, leaning over Draco's head. "What time do you call this? The lesson began ten minutes ago!"

Draco raised his head slowly and looked Snape in the eye.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have my reasons." Malfoy replied quietly his eyes flickering to Pansy Parkinson's bowed head and then returned back to meet Snape's furious gaze. He would never forgive her for this. She had messed up everything. Was there no escape for him? Or was he too going to be forced to join the Malfoy legacy of deatheaters. He wasn't going down without a fight that was for sure. Draco vowed to himself he would do anything he could before he followed in his father's footsteps. He wasn't going to reply to that stupid letter and he most certainly was not going home for Christmas, his father could rant and rave all he liked.

Muttering to himself Snape stared into the eyes of his favourite student. The boys eyes showed no hint that he was sorry for being late they just stared at him calmly determined. Snape knew that the boy probably had a lot to live up to with a father like his and pitied him for it. He also knew that he'd probably be forced to join the deatheaters soon, maybe this was why he had started to act strange. Snape himself had been through similar circumstances, being forced to join Voldemort because of his father and even now he was still tied to the deatheaters and though now it came in handy Snape also knew that his life was at risk. He didn't want to see the same thing happen to Draco, though there was nothing he could do to stop it, was there? Mulling these thoughts over in his head, Snape's anger began to die.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Please remain behind after the lesson." He told his student finally before returning to the front of the class.

"I assume that everyone has looked up what they need to make their potion." Snape asked his eyes darting around the class. "I suggest you get your notes out as we will be conducting the experiment today. The ingredients you need are on your desk, it is up to you to prepare them. When you've added them all, you should ask me for the last one. I'll be expecting results by the end of the lesson!" Snape finished his eyes landing on Harry who stared back at him defiantly. Uttering a few dark comments Snape turned round his black cloak flying out behind him as he took a seat at his desk.

Sighing deeply to himself, Draco ran a hand through his hair, which was currently all over the place, unlike its usual sleek, smoothed back self. He'd just realised that he didn't have his notes with him and had no idea how to make the potion.

"I seem to have forgotten my notes." Draco stated.

"It's ok, I have mine." Harry said placing his crumpled piece of parchment in between them. Reading it over, Draco picked up the nearest ingredient and began to slice it into small even pieces while Harry peeled another. While he was doing this he began to think about how this experiment was going to work out. He had no idea how he was going to mess it up, with Snape now pacing up and down the class watching everyone carefully a sneer fixed on his face. Maybe he could just stir it in the opposite direction quickly rather then in a clockwise direction slowly like the instructions read. There was no way he was having, Potter or anyone else intruding on his feelings, he didn't want it or need it, for that matter. Draco was pretty sure the feeling was mutual and was beginning to wonder why the two of them hadn't realised what the potion would entail when they first heard the title.

"Longbottom I know it's hard for you but could you try not to melt another cauldron this lesson, and the instructions say small even pieces Longbottom, small even pieces!" Snape shouted cruelly at Neville who was trembling under the Professors dark gaze. Snape had never forgot about Neville and the boggart.

Harry cringed. Poor Neville always suffered at the hands of Snape, like Harry himself did. Though Neville was scared of Snape whereas Harry himself just hated him with a passion. Dropping his ingredient in the cauldron before starting on another, Harry shot a glance over at Malfoy who was slicing some bloomslang, a blank expression on his face. Harry wondered if he should ask him about this morning. Unlike Malfoy, Harry himself had had a peaceful morning with no problems from Ron or anyone else; he had been feeling rather pleasant. He'd noticed that Ron and Hermione had seemed to be having another heated discussion at breakfast and they'd both kept shooting occasional glances in his direction. He hadn't bothered to think about it, Harry had just been happy that he could eat a meal in peace.

"What happened this morning?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Breaking out of his thoughts Malfoy turned to Harry.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy said bitterly, obviously in a bad mood. He regretted snapping instantly though, no one had ever shown much concern towards him before, except his mother but now she was basically nothing more then a shell that he himself was desperate not to become.

"A few slight problems with my father, Potter. Nothing to worry about I'm sure." Malfoy replied unconvincingly.

Harry wasn't taken in by Malfoy's answer. If it was nothing to worry about then he wouldn't have arrived late looking like he did. This was Malfoy they were talking about, the person who remained immaculate in any circumstance.

After Malfoy had added the last ingredient Harry read the method again.

"All we have to do now is stir it clockwise slowly, before we add the last ingredient." Harry told Malfoy.

"You get the last ingredient I'll stir it." Malfoy answered, seeing the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. 

After Harry had got up and headed down the class to Snape's desk Draco grabbed the stirring stick, after making sure no-one was looking, and began to stir the potion counter clockwise as fast as he could. His arms began to ache but he kept going until Potter returned with the last ingredient.

"You can add it now, Potter. I've finished stirring." Draco told Harry indicating the cauldron.

Harry opened the container in his hands and Draco watched as he poured the liquid into their cauldron turning it a dark reddish colour and causing it to bubble. 

"Finally someone has finished." Snape said rushing over. "Well done Draco, _Potter_." He said sneering the last word of his sentence out. "Gather round class, lets see if this potion has been made correctly."

The class crowded round Harry and Draco's desk while Snape filled two small glasses with the potion.

"A hair from each of your heads needs to be added now." Snape said, and before they could object he cut a strand from each of their heads and then put Harry's black hair into Draco's potion and Draco's blonde hair into Harry's.

Picking up their potion glasses Harry and Draco stared each other in the eye following each other's every move. Everyone else including Snape was watching as well. Raising the glass to his lips, Draco watched as Potter did the same. With one last hope that Potter wouldn't feel what he did, and without a thought for the consequences of his actions Draco drank the potion down straight and watched as Potter did the same. After drinking it Draco felt nothing and smirked when he realised that nothing had happened, Potter seemed to be fine as well. Then all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through his head, he cried out in pain and grabbed it as Potter also began to groan clutching his own head. Both boys sunk to the floor in agony, and then fell back onto the floor both twitching.

"Stand back, Stand back" Snape shouted.

This was the last thing Draco heard as he lapsed into blackness, as the pain enveloped him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long to upload I haven't really had much time to write this week. I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but I've decided to make the next chapter about what they experience from the potion. Due to the fact I have work experience the next chapter may not be up till about another week, but if I can I'll try and get it up sooner. 

Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews; I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story.


	15. Shadows in Memories

Disclaimer: All characters © j.k. Rowling. Some extracts are also copyright to her, I just used them as they are part of the flash backs which you'll understand when you read this chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry felt like he was being sucked through a tunnel backwards. Was this supposed to happen? He didn't think it was. The book hadn't said anything about splitting pain through the head. His first thought had been his scar was hurting, but after seeing that Draco appeared to be going through the same thing he'd scrapped that idea. 

As if a camera was taking pictures all these images began to flash through his head, each one causing Harry's body to spasm. Even though they were flashing by so fast Harry witnessed every one, but was shocked to see that they weren't his memories. What had happened to their potion? They were only supposed to feel each other's current emotions.

(Flash)

"I've told you once boy, Malfoys don't cry. Now take the beating you deserve like a man."

Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy raised his belt above the whimpering blonde boy before him and brought it down hard on his back, again and again. The belt made red welts in his son's pale skin, which began to bleed. With his job done Lucius Malfoy turned and left the room. The young boy pulled his t-shirt down over his back snivelling and dragged himself over into the corner where he sat, tears trickling slowly down his face.

_I hate him, I hate him_

Draco's thoughts echoed in Harry's head as he began to feel Draco's emotions. He could feel the young boy's pain and sadness and the loneliness that haunted him deep within.

(Flash)

"Now when you go to Hogwarts, you make me proud. You will beat Harry Potter. You're a pure blood boy, so you should be able to beat that half breed." Lucius told his son before sending him up the station. Draco's face showed no emotion as he made his way onto the train and entered a cabin of his own. Fixing a smirk on his face as he met up with Crabbe and Goyle, they made their way up to the cabin Harry Potter had been rumoured to be in. Harry felt Draco's anger as he seen Ron Weasley talking to Harry.

_What does Weasley have that I don't? Don't I deserve to be friends with Potter more then Weasley? We'll soon show Potter who's the best._

However, Harry knew that Draco's idea of showing him who was best at this time hadn't worked out and had back fired making Harry begin to hate him, which he now witnessed again. He felt Draco's hurt and embarrassment surge through him as he watched himself reject Draco's hand of friendship.

_Why did he reject me? All I wanted was to be friends with someone. Nobody says no to a Malfoy. I'll make him regret his decision. Just because he has a perfect life and he's famous doesn't mean he can treat people like this, least of all me._

(Flash)

"How could you let a mud-blood get higher marks than you in all your exams? Doesn't being a pure blood with a proud name mean anything to you? And seen as I bought you on to the Quidditch team you could at least win a game and catch the snitch before Potter!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at his son.

"It's not my fault all the teachers favour Granger, and Potter gets everything easy!" Draco retorted.

"Don't you answer me back boy." Lucius Malfoy sneered pulling out his wand. "Crucio"

Draco buckled on to the floor screaming and curling up into a ball, until the pain stopped. Harry felt the pain, anger and hate flow through himself.

_Why do you do this to me father? I try and be my best for you, but it never works, it's never enough. I hate you. I hate Granger and Weasley but most of all I loathe you Potter. I hate you for rejecting me, for having friends and people who love you, for being great at Quidditch and I hate you for hating me. I envy what you have; you're everything I'm not. I'm the dark you're the light. I have nothing, nobody loves me I have no friends I have nothing…nothing…I wanted to be friends with you, but now it's too late. All I get from you is the hate I deserve. _

(Flash)

"You will be coming with the Master and me tomorrow Draco. It is time you were taught what it is you will become. I know you will enjoy it." Lucius Malfoy said a smirk on his face closing the door as he left. Draco who was sitting on his bed stared after him his face a picture of disgust.

_I'll never be like you father. Why can't you see that? I should have realised you were sick and twisted years ago before I began to be who you wanted. It was bad enough me seeing that thing you call master tonight sitting by the fireplace. _Harry's own thoughts interrupted at this point. He remembered the dream he'd had over the summer about Voldemort beckoning someone by the fireplace. He wondered it that boy had been Draco. _Seeing the look of admiration as you gazed at him made me feel like being sick. I'm no son of yours. We may share the same name and blood, but I'll be damned if I became as twisted as you. Potter has my admiration for having to stand up to Voldemort all these times. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd sooner join him than you. Maybe now it's too late though, I'm going to have to witness what you do when you disappear. I don't want to see it. I'm ashamed to be associated with you and Voldemort's followers, but I will never be like you if it's the last vow I make to myself. I will right my wrongs._

(Flash)

"I want you to cast the Cruciatus and Imperius curse's on these muggles." Voldemort said to Draco who stood beside him, his face expressionless. Draco nodded mutely but made no move.

"Well what are you waiting for boy?" His father said impatiently to him, as Voldemort laughed.

Stepping forward Draco withdrew his wand from his robes and pointed it at the man before him. Harry watched as the deatheater's and Voldemort crowded around behind Draco to witness what was about to happen. Draco felt his eyes being drawn to the man's and seen the pain and sadness that he himself was feeling reflected in the eyes of the man before him. The depth of emotion Harry felt at this point shocked him, Draco had always appeared nothing more than a cold, heartless boy who had enjoyed inflicting pain on him. However, he cold now see what Draco had to put up with and how his way of venting emotions was probably by making Harry's life hell because of his envy and jealousy.

_I can't do it. I can't. I have to get away. I can't face this. I won't kill this man he doesn't deserve it. Someone please help me. Where can I go? There's nowhere for me to run. I need to escape… I have to get away._

Harry watched as Draco turned and fled, and seen the shocked faces of the deatheater's and the anger that crossed his father's face. Voldemort, however, began to cackle as they began to chase after the boy.

The fear began to heighten in Draco as he ran. He knew they were after him, there was no way he was going to be able to escape them.

_Father is never going to let me get away with this; at least I know I've done the right thing._

(Flash)

The belt was brought down once.

"I can't believe you humiliated me like that."

Then it was brought down upon skin a second time.

"What's wrong with you, boy? Have you no shame?"

Then again, welting the pale skin of the boy's back. Draco's face remained impassive as the belt was slapped across his back hard continuously. He'd learnt not to cry since his father had first started beating him. Learnt to withstand the pain, as it was nothing compared to the emotional pain he felt inside him, the eternal emptiness. Harry could feel Draco's emotions flowing through his veins as if they were his own and he felt sorry for him. He couldn't believe this was the same boy who's been his enemy for four years. He'd always thought Draco had a good family relationship. It seemed they both had images of the other one, which wasn't true.

"You're a failure, Draco. A failure that needs to be punished."

Lucius Malfoy said his face contorted like a twisted mask as he raised his wand above his head.

_You can torture me all you like father, but I'm glad about what I did, no matter what pain you inflict on me. I've finally done something to make myself proud to be who I am. I've made a choice of my own and I know it was the right one._

_"_Crucio!" 

Draco's body twisted in all manner of positions as the knives stabbed him all over his body. When the pain faded, Draco looked up at his father cold hatred burning in his ice coloured eyes.

"I hate you, father." Draco said with venom.

Lucius' face took on a look of pure rage and he brought his foot back and struck his son in the head. Draco lost consciousness with the force of the blown and lay on the floor, broken.  Harry watched as Lucius picked up his son and carried him to his room where he threw him on his bed then left slamming the door behind him. Staring at Draco then, Harry realised that no matter how much he hated the Dursley's at least they had never raised a finger to him. He watched as Draco's eyes flickered open and silent tears began to pour down his face as he curled up in a ball, clutching his pillow tightly to himself, trying to find comfort.

_No one cares about me or what happens to me. Maybe it would be better if my father just killed me one day. Nobody at Hogwarts would miss me. Potter and his gang would probably throw a party, not that I'd blame them. The other Slytherins probably wouldn't miss me either, except for Crabbe and Goyle who wouldn't have a brain between them without me. If I make it back this year though I'm not going to cause others pain just because I need to be strong because of my own jealousy and pain. I've made the right choice now and realised what I've done and I'm going to try and right all my wrongs. I'll never be like my father… never, but how am I going to remain strong on my own? I don't want all those Slytherins around me the ones who support Voldemort. I hate him and I hate them. All because I was trying to please father I've lost all my own happiness. I don't get pleasure from teasing people it's just a way for me to satisfy my own insecurity, because I'm below all of them. I have nothing, but I'm going to have my pride and I'm going to make myself proud this year. It's time I did what I want and righted my wrongs._

This was Draco's last thought as Harry watched him fall asleep, exhausted and in pain. Then Harry found himself in the tunnel again being sucked back into blackness, where he stayed, losing all sense of thought as he entered unconsciousness. 

++++++++++++

Draco was having a similar experience the same time as Harry. His own body began to jerk as images flashed through his mind. I guess it worked. I think I've managed to change it anyway. Draco began to wonder when images began to flash through his mind again. What have I done, he thought. These weren't his memories, what in Merlin's name was happening?

(Flash)

Draco watched as a familiar boy with black hair lay sleeping in a tiny spaced room, which to Draco looked like a cupboard. Someone began to bang on the door making dust from the ceiling drop down.

"Get up! Come on, I need you to help make breakfast." A woman's voice shrieked.

Groaning the young Harry Potter woke up and put his glasses on. Opening the door he shuffled out into the hallway and down into the kitchen, where a large man and his rather big son were sitting waiting at the table. Taking hold on the saucepan Harry watched the bacon frying, feeling alone in the room. Draco could feel the loneliness being given off by Harry like perfume off his mother.

_Why can't I just stay in my dream world where bikes fly? I'd rather be anywhere but here with these people who are meant to be my family. They treat me like I have disease. I don't understand why they lock me in that cupboard. I know strange things have happened when I'm around but it's not my fault. I wish Dudley and his friends would leave me alone, I can't even have peace in school with them tormenting me. I haven't got any friends because of them either because everyone's scared of Dudley's gang._

Harry sighed and began to serve the breakfast. Draco couldn't believe the scene before him. Harry Potter never knew he was a wizard? He was living like a muggle, or in this case worse than a muggle. It was a shock for Draco he'd thought Harry had always known and had grown up being treated more or less like royalty. Bullied and living as a servant for his own family was too much for Draco to grasp.

(Flash)

"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Draco watched Harry with the sorting hat on his head and listened to the hat talking to him.

_Please not Slytherin, Not Slytherin_

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Well who would have though that Harry Potter could have been in Slytherin, Draco though to himself amused. He would never have thought it himself. To him Potter didn't suit Slytherin at all; he was too nice a person whereas Slytherin were one of the most hated houses, which wouldn't suit Harry. He could feel the relief flood through Harry that he was in the same house as Ron and the Weasley's.

_I'm glad I wasn't put in Slytherin; I wouldn't want to be one of the future dark wizards. Why was I nearly placed in there? At least I'm with Ron and the others now. It doesn't matter._

(Flash)

"You can speak parseltongue, Harry because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining ancestor of Salzar Slytherin – can speak parseltongue. Unless I'm very much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do I'm sure…"

Dumbledore's words echoed in Harry's thoughts as he lay in his bed that night. He had been more or less convinced that he should be in Gryffindor but there was still doubt nagging in the back of his mind. Draco stared at the troubled Harry Potter who kept tossing and turning in his bed.

_I'm not like him, but some of his power is in me. So I am like him really, I can speak parseltongue like he can and I have all the qualities he prized in his followers…maybe I should have been in Slytherin. No wonder everyone suspected me when everyone was getting petrified, I was the most obvious after I spoke to that snake. How was I supposed to know? Even though I've been in the wizarding world for two years I still don't know everything. I was only trying to save Justin. Oh well it's over now…I guess everything will be all right. I even look like Voldemort did when he was younger…maybe I am like him._

Draco could feel Harry's pain at this news and how it had deeply upset him. Who would want to be compared to Voldemort and know that some of his powers were in you and that you looked like him? Well at least Harry looked like him before he transformed, now the sight of Voldemort was enough to make anyone run a mile. He was even more fearsome now that he was back to full power, which both him and Harry knew from experience.

(Flash)

Harry was sitting in a car staring out of the window looking sorry for himself, his head resting against the glass as he stared out. Mixed emotions ran through Draco, as Harry's thoughts were spoke in his own mind.

_I could be with my godfather Sirius now, if everything had gone right. For once I would have had family, someone who loved me. If it wasn't for Pettigrew I'd even have family. How could he turn my parents over? Just to save his own skin. Sirius suffered years in Azkaban because of him and not only that now I have a bond with him because I saved his life, he's indebt to me. Dumbledore says it comes in handy, but I don't want any connection with that piece of filth. He killed my family for god's sake! I should have let Sirius and Lupin kill him, but I couldn't let them become murderers even though they felt so strongly about it. At least Sirius is safe now, and after dropping that he was an escaped murderer to Uncle Vernon I doubt I'll have any problems from them this summer at least. Maybe it'll even get Dudley off my back, I'd rather the sight of Malfoy than Dudley. At least Malfoy doesn't resort to physical violence even though some of his comments are bad enough. Oh well…_

Harry sighed out loud and leant back against the seat closing his eyes as they neared Privet Drive.

Draco was once again shocked by what he now knew. Sirius Black was Harry Potter's godfather. My god. He didn't blame Harry for not wanting a connection with that Pettigrew person, he was sure he'd heard his name being mentioned in his house by his father something about him being a spy. They all deserved to go to Azkaban as far as Draco was concerned; they were all sick and twisted. He was shocked to learn that Harry would rather the sight of him then Dudley, he knew that he of course was better looking than Dudley but he made most of Harry's time at Hogwarts hell, but there again this Dudley made Harry's summer hell. Draco thought he might like to meet this Dudley fellow, he was sure he could make him feel bad enough so he'd leave Harry alone. Harry was right when he said Draco had never resorted to physical violence though, Draco wouldn't unless provoked due to his own experiences with his father. He didn't want others to suffer like he had.

(Flash)

Everything was very dark, then before him he watched as Cedric and Harry appeared holding the cup from the competition at the end of fourth year. He watched as they both used their wands as lights then a cruel voice broke through the night.

"Kill the spare."

Draco saw Cedric fall to the ground as green light struck him and he dropped. He could feel Harry's fear as he was dragged over to a gravestone, and was ashamed to see his father among the deatheater's present. He watched and witnessed as all manner of events unfolded and Harry's fear increased. When Pettigrew drew the knife blade across Harry's arm Draco started on in shock as he collected Harry's blood.

_He's taking my blood. What is he doing? I should have let them kill him before. What happened to Cedric? It's all my fault. Voldemort isn't going to rest till I'm dead and it looks like this time maybe he will win._

Pettigrew prepared the potion and placed his master in it and Draco watched as Lord Voldemort fully reformed grew out of the cauldron. His cruel red eyes fixing on Harry, who stared back despite the fear flowing through him. Draco continued to watch unable to believe what had happened that night, but he realised this memory was a lot longer then the other's. He continued to watch and listen as Voldemort told the story to his deatheaters and then raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus curse on Harry. He felt the pain flowing through Harry's body. Draco knew this pain well; it was nothing knew to him.

_I'm going to die just like my parents did, but I'm not going to go down without a fight._

Harry was right when he thought that, because Draco watched as Harry was untied and forced to duel with Voldemort. He admired Potter's bravery because he knew if he'd been in Potter's position he would have stood there and died pitifully, but Harry tried his best and kept going. He stood up to Voldemort even when the odds weren't in his favour. Voldemort even had to force him to bow. It was at this point that Harry earned Draco's full respect.

_I must live. I have to tell Dumbledore._

It was when the wands joined together that captured Draco's amazement. Harry and the Dark Lord were raised above the deatheaters as coloured cords from both wands strapped together tying them together. Sprits emerged from Voldemort's wand, Draco recognised them as victims of Voldemort and he watched as they all encouraged Harry and he felt Harry's sadness and pain as his own parents emerged.

_I have to hold on as long as I can. I have to._

Harry's father told Harry to run then to get out of there as fast as he can. So Harry broke the tie between them and ran, and taking Cedric with him grabbed the portkey, which returned them to the Hogwarts grounds where he was surrounded by Dumbledore and other Hogwarts teachers.

_I got out… Cedric's dead. It's all my fault. It's all my fault, if only I hadn't told him to grab the cup with me_

Draco watched as a disorientated Harry slumped still clutching onto Cedric, began to cry silently, tears rolling down his face.

The vision ended and Draco found himself being pulled away from the scene. Everything he had just witnessed had shocked him, but seeing this had made him respect Potter but filled him with deep regret of causing him so much problems when he obviously had enough to worry about, but this year he knew he'd for once done the right thing and with that, just like Harry, he too slipped into the world of unconsciousness where he was troubled by no more thoughts or feelings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – I managed to write this whole chapter in one day, because I really enjoyed writing it. So looks like you didn't have to wait till after work experience. I know it's long but couldn't help it got carried away. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and get the next one up when I can. 

Note to all who read: this is NOT slash. People always ask this question and it's not slash.

Thanks once again to all who have reviewed!

 I did have a beta reader but I don't know what happened to him as he never returned my story. I hope for his sake that he never stole it, because that is copyright theft. So if there are mistakes please tell me I'll try and sort them out. I would ask someone else to do it for me, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have one.

Please read and review!


	16. An Unlikely Pair

Disclaimer: All characters copyright to J.K. Rowling

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think he's all right now?"

"I'm not sure. He's still not awake."

"I know, how long has it been now? It must have been about 2 days"

"Yea…he has to wake up. We're going to Hogsmade this weekend!"

Harry awoke to the sound of voices surrounding him. A crowd of blurred faces zoomed towards him and then back out as he blinked to try and focus. Except for these blurred forms all he could see was white. When he regained his vision Harry could clearly see he was in the school hospital wing and that the blurred faces belonged to Hermione, Seamus and Dean. Ron, however, wasn't present, as expected. Harry wondered briefly if Ron would ever forgive him for making up with Malfoy and if he could forgive Ron for not pushing his own views aside to help his supposedly best friend. His thoughts were disturbed when Hermione jumped and gasped in surprise when she realised that his eyes were open.

"Harry! You're awake?" Hermione cried. She gave him a quick hug before she ran off to look for Madam Pomfrey. Seamus and Dean turned to Harry seeing that he was awake.

"Alright Harry!" They chorused.

He nodded and turned his head in the direction of the window. He focused on the clear blue sky, admiring the scenery outside as his mind drifted to the weird experience he'd just had. What the hell had happened? He was sure that what he'd just dreamed or envisioned had been Draco's memories. This was just too weird for him. He would never have thought that Malfoy suffered problems at home, not to mention that Malfoy had also wanted to be his friend. Harry had always wanted people to look past him and see him for who he was rather then famous Harry Potter, but he'd never taken his own advice and tried to see behind Malfoy's cold front because he hadn't seen the need. He'd always thought it was what you see is what you get with Malfoy, but he'd been proved wrong. What if…what if Malfoy had seen his memories too? 

Harry's eyes flickered from the window to the bed next to it, falling on a still form lying beneath the white sheets. Malfoy.  His eyes were closed to the world and his already pale skin was paler then usual as he lay there. Harry turned away from him and looked at the ceiling, the thought that Draco had seen his memories plaguing his mind. What had he seen? What did he know? This was bad. He knew Draco wouldn't be happy about Harry intruding in his memories, because Draco like Harry would probably put two and two together and realise that if he'd experienced Harry's memories, Harry had more then likely experienced his. Despite the worry about what memories Draco had seen, and what his reaction was going to be Harry felt like he understood Draco better now. However, he'd have much rather it had come from Draco at his own will. Another thing Harry didn't understand was what in Merlin's name had happened to their potion?

It was at this point in his thoughts that Madame Pomfrey came in along with Hermione.

"I see you're awake. Good, good." She looked over at Draco, seeing that he wasn't awake yet she turned back to Harry. "I think we should reserve a bed here for you." Madame Pomfrey said smiling down at him.

Harry managed a smile at that, as it was true. Every year he found himself in the school infirmary.

"You're lucky to have such good friends, you know. These three have been hovering around here a lot in the last two days as well as a few others." She told him as she propped him up into a sitting position, before handing him a cup filled with a strange liquid. "Drink this."

Without bothering to wonder what the liquid was, Harry drank it down quickly and handed her the cup.

"I've never seen anything like this happen before during a potion." Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself, shaking her head. "You have five minutes." She said to Harry's three friends and then she turned and left the room.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked

"I'm Ok, I guess." Harry replied, not really sure how he felt.

"Good. There's a Hogsmade trip this weekend so you can't miss that." Seamus told him smiling, Dean nodding furiously in agreement.

"I'll be fine by then." Harry said, before he turned to Hermione. "I noticed Ron never came, still being the stubborn idiot is he? I'm not sure if I wanted him here anyway after the way he's treated me." Harry whispered the last sentence but Hermione heard him.

"He's still angry about you making friends with Malfoy, Harry. You can't blame him. He thinks that Malfoy deliberately sabotaged your potion to do you harm."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically, somewhat amused.

"Well if me making friends with Malfoy is more important then my feelings then he's not much of a friend, and the only person who's been causing me harm the last few days is him. So maybe he should take a look at himself before he starts looking at other people's motives."

A silence followed, as no one knew what to say to that.

"Lots of people have left you cards and gifts, Harry. Look." Dean said indicating Harry's bedside table, which had a few cards no it along with lots of sweets, which included chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Harry just nodded, other thoughts swirling around his mind.

"I doubt I'll be coming to Hogsmade with you then." Harry said, turning back to Hermione.

She hated playing middleman, or in her case woman. Hermione didn't know what to do about the pair, but she knew that their friendship had probably been permanently scarred by this event. She wanted Harry to come but she had promised Ron. Hermione looked down guiltily.

"I thought so." Harry muttered to himself.

"Right, come on you three, out! Harry needs his rest if he wants to be up and running this weekend." Madame Pomfrey said shooing them towards the door.

"See ya, Harry." The two boys shouted. Whereas Hermione looked back a sad look on her face and raised her hand tentatively. Just as they left, however, a gang of girls came in giggling.

"There he is!" One shouted pointing at Harry. They all began to rush over, but Madame Pomfrey stepped in front of them.

"Visiting times are over now girls, out!" 

They looked at Harry disappointed, before waving to him, then they all left giggling loudly. Harry watched them leave confused, he didn't even know who them girls were. Shaking his head muttering about fame bitterly Harry flattened his pillows and lay down.

"Finally managed to have your fans torn away did they?" Draco Malfoy said bitterly, some of the old malice back in his voice.

Harry looked over at the bed next to him and saw Malfoy had turned himself around and was now staring up at the ceiling, the expression on his pale face unreadable.

"I never knew you were awake." Harry said not sure what to say to Malfoy's bitter comment.

"Yes, Potter, I am awake, thanks to that gang of giggling girls. Who could possibly sleep with that racket?" Malfoy replied as bitterly as last time.

Draco looked at the ceiling fierce envy building up inside him. He had awaken to find Harry's bed surrounded by friends, whereas there was no one around his. Dean had indicated Harry's gifts and cards; he had looked at his own bedside table and seen nothing. Not to mention a gang of girls had been coming in at the end as well, but still nobody to see him, nobody to tell him about Hogsmade. He couldn't help the old envy returning. He didn't want to hate, Potter, now that he was his friend, but he just couldn't help it. All of these jealous thoughts had ridded Draco's mind of what should have been his immediate concern, the potion. 

"I'm sorry that they woke you, Malfoy, but I didn't ask them to come." Harry said just as coldly, beginning to get upset that his newfound friend was treating him like he used to.

"No, they just came to see _famous_ Harry Potter, to drool and fuss over him. Can I have your autograph, Potter? Are you ok, Potter? Can I peel you a grape, Potter?" Draco said his voice positively dripping with spite.

Harry stared at him anger beginning to boil up inside him.

"I thought you'd changed, Malfoy. Obviously I was wrong. You're still the same cold son of a bitch you always were." Harry told him angrily, his voice hoarse as the anger turned to despair. Maybe he should have listened to Ron. Could things possibly get any worse? Harry thought to himself, pained. 

Hearing Harry's voice breaking with pain, Draco kicked himself inwardly. What the hell was he playing at? Instant regret of his words washed over him. He was pushing away his only real friend in five years, over his own jealousy. Draco sighed openly.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco said, for the first time calling Harry by his first name. If Harry didn't answer he wouldn't blame him, but he was wrong Draco had changed. Normally regret wouldn't be an emotion Draco would feel, or allow himself to feel. Seeing the pain his own cruel, envy filled words had caused though made him realise what a bastard he really was being. Draco sighed again at the silence and felt his own loneliness and pain envelope him. He had lost the only friend he had ever had. What did he have left now?

Harry could hear the sincerity in Draco's apology and forgave him for it. After experiencing the effects of the potion he understood Draco's envy towards him. It was because Harry had people who loved him, whereas Draco had no one. He probably had never had anyone who had really cared for him ever, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's ok, Draco. I understand." Harry said finally.

"You can never understand me, or what's expected of me…" Draco said his own voice beginning to break, despite the slight happiness he felt that he hadn't lost the only person he had to rely on.

"Didn't you experience the effects of the potion?" Harry asked quietly.

Then it hit Draco like a bang. All of the visions and feelings rushing back to him, all he had seen, had understood. Had Harry experienced his memories? Oh god, what had he seen? Draco's blood felt like ice running through his veins. His own envy and jealousy had clouded his thoughts pushing the strange dream like memories to the back of his mind. It was his fault this had happened if only he hadn't messed with the potion, rather then helping the situation he had made it worse for them both, sharing their memories and personal thoughts and feelings. There was a silence between the two as they both thought over what they had witnessed.

"What do you know?" Draco asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer that might follow.

"It doesn't matter, Draco. Maybe we both understand each other better now. We saw what we saw there's nothing we can do about it now; no way we can change it. It may even be for the best. I think it's made me see you differently." Harry said.

Harry was right Draco thought there was nothing they could do about it and maybe it was for the best. He looked at Harry a lot differently now as well after seeing things how they really were. He even felt he could trust him, and Draco had never really trusted anyone before. If his father found out he was on Potter's side, however, he'd probably be killed and maybe that would be for the best. He would rather die then be on his father's side anyway. He turned to face Harry his grey eyes looking in to Harry's green ones.

"I guess you're right."

Harry nodded a half smile forming on his lips. He was happy that they had sorted their differences, all tension now gone. Draco gave him a small smile back. They were an unlikely pair him and Draco, the snake and the lion, but they had a lot in common and both needed a friend right now. Despite that neither had wanted to share their own memories with the other, least of all their thoughts and feelings, it had probably helped them both to understand each other better. Harry, even though he was curious, would rather not know what Draco now knew about him and would rather that they left the situation go, just keeping to themselves what they now knew. That way neither of them would have to talk about things they would rather not talk about. It could all be left unspoken, but they would both understand the other's feelings and what the other was going through or had been through. 

Happy that he had resolved the situation in his own mind, Harry turned back to Draco.

"So are you going to Hogsmade this weekend?" 

"Not sure." Draco answered. He had no one to go with. He wanted to ask Harry but he wasn't sure if he was going with someone and didn't want to intrude.

"Oh, I might go, but it would be better with company." Harry said giving Draco another half smile.

Draco took the hint.

"Hmmm, well I suppose I could reconsider."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's joking tone. It was very un-Draco.

"Is that a yes then?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so, can't have you disappointed now can we?" Draco said in the same joking manner and they both laughed.

Madame Pomfrey watched the two from the hallway in disbelief. The rivalry between the pair was common knowledge so it was quite a shock to see the pair, laughing, talking and joking with each other. It made her smile though, an unusual pair they were. Harry Potter the boy who lived and the son of a death eater. Opposites like dark and light. But Madame Pomfrey thought that Draco deserved a chance and was glad that it seemed their differences were settled. She thought that Draco Malfoy needed a friend. She remembered the time he had come with his injured arm, while examining him she'd seen the many bruises and welts that had covered the boy's body and felt for him. The marks positively screamed abuse and she hated his father for it. She knew it had to be his father as he was a cold, heartless man who she had met on a number of occasions and instantly disliked. She'd tended to his wounds, while he slept and hadn't asked him about it, not wanting to intrude. The nurse couldn't think of anyone who would be a better friend to him than Harry Potter, and she smiled as she watched the pair.

As reluctant as she was to disturb them, she knew she had to.

"Come on the boys, It's time you two went to sleep." She said walking into the room, giving the pair a warm smile. They both smiled back at her as she smoothed the blankets on each of their beds. After making them both comfortable, she left the room, turning the lights of as she went.

The two boys now lay there in darkness, both staring at the ceiling. Draco felt his eyes beginning to droop as sleep came to claim him. Turning his head towards the direction of Harry he scanned the darkness to see him, but couldn't.

"Good night, Harry." Draco said.

"Good Night, Draco." Came the answer from the darkness.

Smiling to himself, Draco turned around pulling the blankets over his body and closed his eyes to the world. 

Harry followed shortly after, for the first time in awhile, Harry like Draco fell asleep content.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Sorry this chapter took awhile to post I haven't had much time to write due to work experience. Thanks once again for all the reviews they're greatly appreciated! I hope you all like this chapter!

I would just like to say once again, this is NOT slash. Sorry to disappoint all those who wanted it to be, but there are a lot of Harry/Draco stories around, and I wanted this to be different. Plus I don't really write that kind of stuff, but don't get me wrong I'm not against it.

Anyway please read and review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy!


	17. The Card Of Betrayal

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sun streaming in through the blinds covering the window. Swinging his legs off the bed, Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair and yawned. He felt a lot better today. Stretching his arms in the air, Harry stood up and searched the cupboard in the bedside cabinet for his robes. After finding them he slipped them over his head and groaned inwardly at the tight fit. He'd gotten rather broader over the Holidays, not too much but enough to leave his robes feeling tighter then normal. His height, however, hadn't increased much and he was still rather short, but he wasn't too worried about that. Being small and somewhat slight were good qualities in a seeker.

Smiling and whistling to himself, as he got ready for the day, Harry was just about to leave when he remembered the familiar, pale, blonde boy who had been sleeping in the bed next to him. Walking over to Draco's bed, Harry saw that his eyes were still closed. Deciding to himself, that Draco didn't deserve the luxury of staying in bed if he had to get up he shook him.

Draco groaned as he was disturbed and eventually opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a grinning Harry.

"What do you want, Potter?" He aid groggily, still half asleep.

"It's time to get up, come on we have lessons in five minutes."

Groaning some more, Draco finally managed to force himself to get up out of bed, when the realization that he only had five minutes dawned on him. Flinging open the cabinet door, he pulled out his robes and just pulled them on not caring what they looked like and pulled a comb out of his pocket and proceeded to try and comb his hair back. Much to his disappointment it didn't work. It seemed only gel would get it to go back and seen as he didn't have any of the stuff with him, he'd have to make do. Muttering frustrated about his hair, Draco was annoyed to hear laughter coming from Harry.

"Find something funny?" He asked.

"I've never seen anyone fuss with their hair as much as you." Harry answered, a smile on his face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, Potter, You could do with more time spent on your hair. Would you like to borrow my comb?"

This was a typical Malfoy comment, and Harry had expected nothing less, but it was said with not a trace of malice only mild amusement.

"As much as I'd love to play hairdresser Malfoy, we don't have time." Harry answered.

"Your getting better with the comebacks, Potter. Not bad if I say so myself." Draco said, a slight grin on his face as he followed Harry out of the infirmary.

"I suppose that's the result of being around you for too long." Harry told him.

"True, true. So where are we heading?"

"Divination."

Draco groaned for the third time that morning.

"I hate that old bag, with her magnified eyes. She's an old fraud. I don't know why you bothered getting me up for her lesson and I certainly don't see why you got up. She'd probably have delighted in telling the class that you were in the infirmary after a near death experience, and knowing the way her tales go, I'd probably be the one who'd attempted to kill you."

Harry laughed. "I can't give her the satisfaction. Plus she'd be disappointed if I didn't turn up, who else is she going to look at with pity and predict their death every ten minutes?"

They both laughed at that and continued to make their way to divination, receiving some amazed and disbelieving looks from people along the way as they chatted happily, laughing and joking. 

+++++++++

When Harry entered the divination class, followed by Draco, the first thing he noticed was that most of the class was staring, captivated at the Professor as if she was telling a highly interesting tale. Harry guessed it was probably about him and how he was almost dieing in the hospital wing and whatever was wrong with him would probably prove fatal. Seeing that no one was taking any notice of them, Harry heard Draco cough slightly behind him to gain attention. The class all turned to see who had coughed and gaped when they saw who was standing there. Harry guessed that his suspicions were probably right and was even more convinced when Professor Trelawney turned around, and even though Harry didn't think it was possible, her eyes went even bigger behind her magnified glasses.

After the initial shock of seeing Harry was over the class broke into whispers.

"I didn't think you would be joining us today my dears." Was all Professor Trelawney could say, as the pair walked towards an empty table and sat down.

"I bet she didn't. She probably had her story all planned out and then we walked in and spoiled it. What a shame." Draco whispered to Harry, who grinned.

"Anyway my dears, we shall continue today's lesson by studying the cards. Like most other things in this subject the cards can read your future and prepare you for what is to come." 

Harry purposely turned away from her at this moment not wanting to see the pitying look that she was probably giving him. Some things never seemed to change.

When the packs of cards had been given out Professor Trelawney continued with the instructions, her strangely mystical voice echoing around the classroom.

"Now my dears, all you have to do is shuffle the cards and deal yourself three cards which will reveal what your future holds."

Draco opened his pack of cards reluctantly. He didn't really want to see what his future held; he could see it quite plainly for himself. His father would probably go out of his way to get him home for the holidays after questioning every Slytherin about what he'd done this year and after finding out the truth Draco would probably never see the light of day again. Something along those lines anyway Draco was guessing. 

Despite his fears, Draco like Harry began to shuffle his cards.

"She's probably fixed my pack full of grims." Harry said to Draco.

Draco nodded in agreement and found the required page for this task in his divination book. Oh, how he hated this lesson. He'd already predicted that he'd probably get the three worst cards on the page, well after Harry. Harry like himself was looking pretty bleak about dealing himself three cards but as the Professor was hovering about it appeared they had no choice.

Giving the pack an extra shuffle Draco dealt three cards out before him, Harry did the same.  The two boys stared down at the back of their cards each with his own mixed feelings about turning over the cards before them, despite both their opinions that divination was based on guesswork.

"After you, Potter." Malfoy said.

"No, after you, Malfoy." Harry replied a small grin forming on his face.

It was just their luck that Professor Trelawney decided to target their table next.

"Well, my dears, what cards do you have let's see." She said impatiently, peering over their shoulders.

Harry sighed inwardly, why did she have to come now? He knew the answer to that; she'd come to gloat about their misfortune more than likely. He looked up to find Draco staring at him, as if waiting for a signal. Harry nodded his head and him and Draco turned their cards over one by one at the same time. Harry wasn't shocked to see what his cards consisted of; a grim, and two cards he didn't know the meaning of, but he could tell they weren't good. Draco's cards were pretty similar, he also had the grim and another one that Harry had but his third card was different. Professor Trelawney gasped loudly in the background. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of her knowing the meaning of his cards before him, Harry quickly began to skim the card page and found out the meanings of his cards; death, deadly enemy, complicated decision. Draco's cards were pretty similar and consisted of death, deadly enemy and the strange third card meant betrayal.

Harry sat there and waited for Trelawney to announce his death card to the class and rant and rave about his misfortune and how he was born under a bad planet. As predicted, she peered over Harry's shoulder and then stood up abruptly.

"You have the grim, my dear." Although this comment was directed at Harry, Professor Trelawney announced it loud enough to attract the whole classes attention. Most of the class clapped their hands over their mouths in shock. Harry, however, raised his eyes to the ceiling finding it hard to believe his class members could still react no matter how many times she predicted his death. 

Her eyes flickered to Draco's cards and she shook her head in pity and settled herself into a chair muttering to herself. Harry caught 'so unfortunate' and other phrases filled with pity, and as always in her class felt his temper beginning to rise.

"Fixed these cards have you? I find it strange that I always manage to achieve death in every lesson. Enjoy gloating in my misfortune do you? Well this subject must be a load of rubbish because I still seem to be sitting here, even though I've been predicted dead about twelve times now." Harry said loudly.

Professor Trelawney looked at him scandalized. Harry just stared back at her defiantly as her face changed into a mask of pity.

"I know you find your fate hard to accept, dear."

"Hard to accept? That's not quite how I'd put it." Harry answered hastily.

"Well if you can't accept your future maybe you should leave until you can. After your experience yesterday I imagine you're confused and even more scared about the prospect of death." Professor Trelawney said her mouth set in a grim line as she pointed to the exit. 

Standing up Harry turned to Draco. "You coming?"

"Yes." Draco said shooting an icy glare at Professor Trelawney, before following Harry out of the trap door, the rest of the class just stared after the pair for a minute then happily continued reading their own cards, while Professor Trelawney stayed where she was still staring at the two boys cards, muttering darkly to herself.

++++++++

Another member of the divination class hadn't even attended the lesson today. Sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson was going to have to make a decision. Lucius Malfoy had written to her again asking for information on his son, as he hadn't replied to his letter. Pansy could tell from the tone of the letter that Lucius was furious and he'd more or less threatened her to get the information he required. 

She had been keeping a careful watch on Draco lately and still felt guilty about somewhat betraying him. Pansy was also scared of Draco and his violent outburst, but she hadn't understood what he'd meant about what would happen to him, though she had her queries that it was directed at his father as she like most people had always seen him as a cold and calculated man. Pansy was the last person who wanted to see Draco get hurt but she didn't want to be on the wrong side of his father either, so she didn't really see herself as having much choice about what she was supposed to do. She knew though that if Lucius wrote another letter to his son, Draco would know that the information had come from her, but she knew that was a risk she would have to take.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, Pansy began her long letter to Lucius Malfoy telling him everything that had happened lately, particularly about Draco's new found friendship and his dramatic change in character. All the information his father had required to know was included. When it was done Pansy slipped it into an envelope and sighed. She didn't really want to do this. Taking the letter with her, Pansy left the common room and proceeded to make her way to the owlery.

+++++++++

It just happened at that very moment in time Draco and Harry were both walking the corridors of Hogwarts with nothing else to do as neither of them had any idea where they could go until first lesson was over. They were both quite happily passing away the time, when footsteps echoed further down the corridor. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him up against the wall.

"Be quiet, Potter." He whispered. Draco peeped down the corridor hoping that the person who was about to enter the corridor wasn't Filch. As the person came into closer view he knew who it was instantly, Pansy Parkinson. He wondered why she wasn't in class. He looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding a white envelope and seemed to be looking around her cautiously. The situation before Draco looked very suspicious. It wasn't long before he put two and two together, Pansy was writing to his father again.

"Follow me, Potter." Draco commanded as he hastily began to quickly follow Pansy, a predator stalking its prey. After all that had happened last time she was going to do it again, he couldn't believe it! If his father found out everything that had happened…Draco shuddered to think of the result. Harry fell in step with Draco concerned about the blonde; the look of menace that had crossed over his face after seeing the person in front was almost unbelievable. Harry didn't understand what was happening. 

"Umm…Draco, what's going on?" Harry asked uncertainly. 

Draco's eyes flickered to Harry's concerned face, and the anger left his face for a moment. Nobody had ever been concerned about him before, ever. He was just treated like he wasn't human, like a stone, a cold heartless stone with no feelings, but now the last person he'd ever expect to care about him, cared.

"I'll explain later, but first I have to sort out this little problem." Draco said flinging open the owlery door and following Pansy. Harry followed practically running to keep up. Upon entering, Draco leaned against the wall casually and watched the girl before him with narrowed eyes. 

The door slammed after Harry entered and Pansy jumped and looked towards the doorway in shock. Her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy and her insides wrenched in fear at the glare he was shooting in her direction. She gasped out loud and the owl that she had been trying to attach the letter to flew away hooting madly.

"D-Draco, w-w-hat are you doing here?" Pansy stuttered.

"Oh, I don't know, Pansy. I was going to ask _you_ the same question." Draco said walking forward so he was standing right in front of her. He plucked the letter out of her hand and seen his father's name scrawled neatly on the front.

"I see my suspicions were correct, Parkinson." He said quietly. Pansy just stood there not sure what to do. She could tell Draco was angry at the scene before him, angry that someone from his own house was betraying him to his father. She knew she couldn't betray Lucius though. Pansy found herself torn between what to do, though she knew she'd rather take the brunt of Draco's anger than have Lucius Malfoy on her back. Like a lot of people she was scared of Lucius Malfoy, scared of what lay behind his carefully groomed exterior. 

While Pansy stood there a whirlwind of thoughts flying through her mind, Draco read the letter. Harry just stood in the background watching the scene revolve in front of him, trying to piece together what was happening. Draco's eyes widened after he had finished reading, he knew his father would not be pleased to read this, far from it. He would probably be dragging him home where he would receive a beating he would never forget and be told exactly what being a Malfoy consisted of. Well contrary to what his father thought, Draco had his own opinions about what being a person was, he couldn't care about being a Malfoy anymore. Before he had a chance to even contemplate what to do with the letter, Pansy seemed to recover herself.

"Accio letter!" She shouted.

The letter flew back into her hand and she quickly attached it to the leg of the owl in her hand. Draco made a lunge for the owl as she let it go, but he missed and went sliding onto the floor, as the owl soared out of the window. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the window staring out in horror as the owl flew further and further away from Hogwarts and ever closer to his father. Pansy had just sealed his fate. All the anger drained from his system and he turned away from the window and slid down the wall, his face pale and devoid of any emotion. Pansy stared at him for a moment unsure what to do and them whimpering she ran from the owlery leaving only Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at Draco's defeated form sitting on the floor his head in his hands. He never thought he'd ever see Draco Malfoy looking defeated. Harry sat down next to Draco, feeling sorry for the boy but didn't badger him with questions despite how much he wanted to know what was going on. 

Draco knew Harry was sitting next to him and felt better knowing that someone was there for him, for once in his life someone was there. If he talked he knew there'd be someone to listen, but he couldn't talk right now. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to be as far away from his father as possible, but he knew if his father wanted him home he'd go to any length to get what he wanted. Draco took one last fearsome glance out of the window and wondered what could possibly be in store for him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Sorry this chapter took a while, I've had a few personal problems lately. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope to have the next one finished by next Sunday.

Enjoy!


	18. Life In Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: The same as always…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius Malfoy sat by his mahogany desk in his study, twirling his wand lazily in between his fingers. He was waiting patiently for a reply from that girl Parkinson to bring him a full report on his son. He was beginning to have suspicions about Draco; it was not like him to not reply to a letter. Lucius had got considerably suspicious after Pansy had first written to him telling him about Draco's strange behaviour and mysterious new allies. He'd managed to pass it off as excitement and wanting to be a part of the action, as he was soon to become a deatheater but doubt had been gnawing restlessly at the back of his mind for some time now, since the holidays to be exact.

Getting up Lucius strode over to his window and surveyed the large grounds of Malfoy Manor with boredom. He could see no signs of an owl arriving much to his great annoyance. Turning away from the window his eyes trailed idly around his room. There were two large bookcases with a wide selection of books covering dark arts, a black double leather sofa in front of a fireplace as well as a leather chair in front of his desk. The floor was covered in dark tiles, which contrasted perfectly with the cream walls and there were candles scattered around, which give the room an eerie glow in the night. Also leading off from his study were two rooms, one contained a bedroom and the other a bathroom.

Lucius never left his study for anything, unless he was going out or he needed to see his son. If he wanted an elf he just stuck his head out of the door and beckoned one, he'd be damned if he had to go and fetch one. As for his wife, well he never bothered with her. Their relationship had basically been over for a long time. He'd known that she'd never fully supported him and disagreed with how he wanted to bring up their son. Not to mention the amount of times he'd seen her resort to alcohol to resolve her problems as well as attempted suicide, she disgusted him. Being Lucius Malfoy he never once stopped to think that he could be partly to blame for any of these things.

After pacing the room for another five minutes, Lucius sighed impatiently and strode back over to the window. There in the distance, coming close was a brown owl. A smirk lit up his face and he opened the window then sat back down by his desk and waited. It wasn't long before the owl flew into the room and dropped the letter on his desk, and then landed waiting for a treat. He raised an eyebrow cruelly amused that the owl wanted something from him. Still smirking evilly he picked up the owl, threw it out of the window and slammed it shut and then sat down chuckling to himself, wondering if the owl had managed to save its self before hitting the ground.

Lucius picked up the letter and glared. Where was the envelope? Didn't the girl have any care about presentation? Muttering to himself Lucius unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read. His narrowed eyes scanned the page mercilessly and his face darkened with anger the further he read. Interesting. Very interesting. It seemed his son had gone over to the other side. If he had anything to do with it, this would be changed as soon as possible. His son was not going to bring disgrace to their name. 

In a rage, unable to believe what he had read, Lucius Malfoy picked up his long black coat and slipped it on, tucking the letter safely in his inside pocket. His son and Harry Potter, he'd be damned. He was not going to have this; he would not be a laughing stock to the other deatheater's or anybody else for that matter. 

Leaving his study, Lucius slammed the door behind him and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. Something had to be done about this incident as quickly as possible. It had to be hushed up or at least interpreted into something else until Lucius himself had a chance to resolve the matter. It seemed he would have to take a trip to see the master.

++++++++++++

Narcissa cringed as the front door slammed behind her husband and stopped scanning the photo album before her. She was quite glad he had gone, she never saw him anymore anyway, they didn't even share a room!

She was currently sitting in her own bedroom by a large window overlooking their vast garden flicking through an old photo album; their only photo album, containing mostly pictures of her and Lucius when they were younger. It made her think of times in the past when things were different. Times when Lucius wasn't an mean and cruel man with a twisted mind and totally indebted to the dark lord, a time when she herself was happy and they were both deeply in love with one another.

There were also pictures of her son Draco in the album, Narcissa smiled at a picture of him as a baby as her mind drifted to he memory. How happy her and Lucius had been when she had found out she was pregnant, she thought. It had been during the time that she was pregnant with Draco that Lucius had began to get so absorbed in the dark arts and his own ambitions of power that he failed to notice her anymore. Narcissa had hardly ever seen him and coped with the pregnancy on her own, as her parents didn't want to associate with her anymore as they hadn't approved of Lucius from the beginning. Now she only wished she had only listened to their objections. 

Their relationship had vastly deteriorated after Voldemort had risen to power for the first time, as she was sickened at what Lucius had become. She had thought everything would return to normal when Draco was born, had hoped that Lucius would return and they could forget all that had happened. However, that wasn't to be the case.

It had seemed that way for awhile their relationship had improved and Lucius became a proud father and was ecstatic that it was a boy, but Narcissa had seen from the smile on her husbands face, one night, of what ambitions he already had for her son and had seen no way to get away from it. She had been relieved when she had heard about Voldemort's downfall at the Potter's, and like most other wizards at the time was thanking Merlin for Harry Potter. Narcissa had hoped that this event would bring her husband back and put a stop to his ambitions for her son. However, it hadn't worked. Lucius was already too far gone by this time and no longer cared for his wife and child. He began to spend a lot of time at the ministry and when he wasn't at work he locked himself in his study doing god knows what. Even though Voldemort had disappeared, her husband didn't seem ready to cast aside his belief.

Narcissa had become severely upset because of stranger her own husband had become. She no longer understood him and any love that had remained was now gone, Lucius had only looked at her with eyes filled with nothing but emptiness. She had become depressed and frequently wanted to kill herself, but couldn't do it for her son's sake. Instead she had with drawn into herself, spending most of her time living in the past and wishing for the happy home life she had always desired, one that had fallen apart around her.

It had broken her heart, as Draco had gotten older. He had become more and more like Lucius by the day. It had got to the point where she couldn't bear to look at him, to see what Lucius was turning her son into when she could do nothing to stop him. Her son resembled Lucius dramatically as well, the same pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Draco had soon resembled Lucius in more then his looks; he began to act like him and to have the same opinions and superior attitude. She had once again wanted to take her life around this time and the only thing that had stopped her was the fact that she didn't have the guts and strength to do it, no matter how much she was hurting inside.

The beating had started when Draco had reached round about ten. He had cried when Lucius had shouted at him for doing wrong, and Narcissa knew that the one thing Lucius hated most was weakness and he wouldn't tolerate it in his own son. That night after her husband had finished with the boy she had taken Draco upstairs and tucked him in and sat by him until he had gone to sleep. Lucius had gone and locked himself in his study again so she had no worries about seeing him until tomorrow. That night Narcissa had sat there by her son, smoothing his hair while he slept, silent tears rolling down her face onto the blankets. She couldn't believe the man she had once known had raised a hand to his own son. She had prayed that night as well, prayed that Draco wouldn't become like Lucius, and that he wouldn't follow in Lucius' footsteps.

Narcissa's prayers hadn't been answered until this summer and up to this time she had had to distance herself from her son, not wanting to see the man he was turning into, the very same man she lived in fear of. She knew he though that she didn't love him, but she did and she always would no matter what. This summer had changed him though and she had noticed it even if Lucius hadn't, but Lucius was beginning to notice now, after Draco had backed out of a chance to practice dark arts on muggles and how he had stopped responding to his father's letters. Her suspicions had been confirmed when she'd found Draco's diary in a locked draw next to his bed. She didn't often snoop through her son's stuff she was just looking for something to confirm what she believed was true, and her suspicions were confirmed and she had been shocked to learn that Draco hated his father with a passion really.

She knew, however, that Lucius wasn't going to tolerate this behaviour for very long and wasn't sure what to do about it. Narcissa had come to the decision though that he was not going to convert Draco back now, Her son was finally thinking for himself and that was how he was going to say. She was not going to allow Lucius to indoctrinate him like he had all these years, and tell him he was wrong because she knew for once that Draco had done the right thing and she was proud of him. 

For the first time in the last four years Narcissa Malfoy had found a reason to keep on living for and that was to protect her son.

Little did she know that in an old house a couple of miles away, other plans were currently taking place…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Ack! Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. I have a coursework overload so I struggled to get this chapter up by today, but I persevered. I was just wondering does anyone thing this story is getting boring? Because if anyone does please tell me and I'll try and improve it but what I'm thinking of doing is splitting the stories up like this one is mainly based on Harry and Draco's friendship and maybe the next one will be based on whatever Voldemort decides to do…just a though.

Anyway thanks once again for the reviews, they're great! I hope you're all still enjoying my story. I'll try and get the next chapter up by next Sunday depending on the amount of work I have.

Please read and review, and Enjoy! 


	19. The Last Straw

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, as his eyes adjusted from sleep, unable to believe that the day had come so quick. The sun shone in through the window of the dorm, glaring right into the blonde's eyes. Draco cursed and held his arm up to shade himself from the sunlight.

After yesterday's event with Pansy, Draco had decided to take the rest of the day off from lessons and after saying goodbye to Harry had returned to his dorm where he'd spent a lot of time turning the situation over and over in his head, worrying what his father's reaction would be and also what was going to happen to him. He didn't know what to do about it all, and he most certainly did not want to go down to breakfast, where he would have to endure looking at Pansy's face and also the mail.

Ah yes, the mail a great way of communicating with family and friends. Well seen as Draco didn't really think he had either (well unless you counted Potter, but that was another situation entirely) then to him now it was something to fear, that was why he was now lying in bed wondering whether it would be a good idea to go down to breakfast. Draco could almost understand why mad eye moody had destroyed a parcel he received thinking it was some kind of bomb, when it turned out to be a harmless alarm clock. He was beginning to wonder himself what he was going to be receiving by mail. He didn't want to go, but he needed to know if he got a letter or not and he did not want one of the other slytherins collecting his mail for him, even if that letter was a howler.

Curiosity and pride eventually got the better of him and Draco reluctantly decided that going down to breakfast would be the best idea. That way he would see if he got mail and would also prove to Pansy and his father that he was not afraid to face whatever was coming. With renewed zest Draco quickly dressed in his robes, combed his hair and dashed out of the dormitory heading in the direction of the great hall. Seen, as he was late, most of the school were already there as he entered. Glancing around him as he walked, Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, head held high. Taking his seat at the end Draco proceeded to pour himself a glass of orange juice and pile a couple of pieces of toast onto his plate. 

Pansy glanced nervously down the table at Draco, and feeling someone's eyes on him, Draco's head shot up and his eyes scanned the table and landed on Pansy who now looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Giving her a furious glare Draco quickly looked away cursing and muttering to himself. It was a pity you couldn't eat breakfast in the dormitories, Draco thought miserably, now he had to put up with these brainless idiots, not to mention people who jumped at the chance to stab him in the back. His eyes flickered to Pansy at his last thought and she quickly averted her eyes and began fussing. Draco smirked and started to tuck into a piece of toast, while his eyes restlessly scanned the hall. 

His gaze finally landed on Potter, who like himself, didn't appear to be having a great breakfast. He was just sitting there not really taking much interest in the conversations going on around him. Potter looked up at that particular moment and seeing Draco gazing in his direction he gave him a lopsided grin. Draco couldn't help but let a slight smile creep across his own face in response. It was nice to know that for once he had someone there for him. The moment was broken when a loud screeching and the sound of swishing wings entered the hall. The mail had arrived. This was what Draco had been dreading all morning. He looked up at the flock of owls, and could instantly see his white owl among them. Draco groaned inwardly, the ghost of a smile vanishing from his face, and he sat up straighter, trying to somehow prepare himself for what he feared was about to happen.

Harry watched Draco from his position at the Gryffindor table with concern. Seeing Malfoy breakdown yesterday had been something he had found hard to grasp. He'd eventually managed to make Draco explain the situation, and had then advised him to go back to his dorm to get some rest. In no mood to disagree, Draco had pushed himself to his feet and had walked silently towards the Slytherin dormitories, with Harry by his side. When they were there Draco had offered Harry a meek goodbye, and a small smile of thanks before leaving. Harry had watched him go, his green eyes filled with concern for his friend, wondering what could possibly happen next. Harry himself had then returned to lessons, which had gone by in a blur, as he hadn't really paid attention in a single one. On a positive note though, he'd actually managed to get some sleep last night, no nightmares whatsoever, and this meant no more pains from his scar. Without realising it, Harry lifted his arm up then and briefly traced his scar with his finger, before returning to his breakfast.

Draco had mentioned to him yesterday about his fears of the mail, and now watching the distinct white owl flying closer and closer to Malfoy, Harry could see the mix of emotions cross his face as the owl approached him. Their eyes locked briefly, and Draco nodded his head in acknowledgment, before turning back to the matter at hand. Harry himself continued to absent-mindedly eat his breakfast, missing his mouth a few times with his fork, as his mind was elsewhere, trying to concentrate on events taking place at the Slytherin table. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do! Hermione was currently sitting with Ron, further down the table and he could hear them chattering about Hogsmade. It felt strange that he wasn't part of that conversation himself, but he'd thoroughly had enough of Ron lately. He hadn't wanted their friendship to be destroyed, but it had happened and until Ron apologised it wasn't going to be repaired. Harry let his gaze linger on them a moment longer, before turning back to keep an eye on Draco, sipping his orange juice in the process.

All this time Colin Creevey had been chattering excitedly to Harry about Quidditch. To be perfectly honest Harry had no idea what had been said and was surprised to find that Colin was still talking to him, due to his lack of response the last five minutes.

"So what do you say then, Harry?" Colin asked, with a wide grin on his face. 

Harry tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table once more and turned to look at Colin.

"…Umm, yeah…sure, Colin…" Harry answered unsure of himself, not even knowing what had been said. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander off again.

"I wouldn't bother if I was you, Colin. Harry has better things to do now than listen to us Gryffindor's when we're talking to him. We're not good enough comp-…"

"-Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

"What? It's all perfectly true. He hasn't listened to one word Colin's said to him! Ignorant Bas-…"

"-Ron!" Hermione cried even more sharply, cutting in once again. "Drop it! Not another scene."

"It's nice to know I have your full attention, Ron." Harry commented, looking the red haired boy straight in the eye. "It's funny. You seem to care a lot about who I bother with, but then you don't care about my feelings." Harry continued calmly.

Ron fumed even more, and began muttering things Harry couldn't hear, though the words 'crazy' and 'brainwashed' were quite distinguishable. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes and set down his fork on his empty plate, and turned his attention back to the Slytherin table, where Draco was receiving his mail from his owl.

++++++++++++++

Draco stared at the white envelope and brown package before him suspiciously. Picking up the letter first he turned it over and seen his name printed neatly on the front and smiled relieved. It was from his mother. Opening it up he pulled out the pretty, baby blue writing paper, unfolded it and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? I have heard about your friendship with Harry Potter from your father's ranting, and I am hoping that it is not for the sake of the dark lord and his followers, but for you. I fear for your safety, but I am reassured knowing that you are well protected at Hogwarts._

_I shall write to you again soon, as I haven't got long before your father returns home._

_All my love,_

_Mother x_

Folding the letter back up carefully, Draco slipped it into the inside pocket of his robes. Mixed emotions flowed through him, but his facial expression remained impassive. He was worried about his mother's safety, as he loved his mother dearly. She was the only person who had ever really loved him. Draco had always been aware of her presence when he was lying in bed after taking a beating off his father. She would sit beside his bed holding his hand, whispering to him and smoothing his hair. He had always fallen asleep comforted knowing that at least she loved him. He had just wished his father would also love him. Now though he wished his father would just disappear. He hated him with such a passion it scared him, and he knew that all his father though of him was someone to carry along the Malfoy line of deatheaters. This was something Draco did not want to do, but he knew when the time came he would have no choice. He also knew that if they decided he was dispensable, his father would not stand up and protect him. This thought saddened Draco, but he quickly dismissed it.

He was also concerned about his father's lack of response to his friendship with Harry. This wasn't a matter his father would let go. This was the kind of problem that Draco was likely to get the beating of his life over for bringing shame on the family name for associating with someone who wasn't a pure blood and not only that, but Harry Potter, the boy who had managed to survive four encounters with Voldemort. Draco wished Voldemort would just disappear off the face of the earth then everyone could live in peace. He had wrecked so many lives. Draco frowned and his expression hardened. If his father wanted him, then he was going to have to come and get him, and he was not going down without a fight! For once in his life he was going to fight back.

Pushing back his chair, Draco stood up from his place at the table and snatching the parcel off the table proceeded to leave after shooting one last cold glare at his housemates.

Little did Draco know but he was being watched at this particular moment by a familiar red haired gryffindor, Ron Weasley. Ron's narrowed eyes trailed after Draco as he stormed out of the hall. He didn't trust the slimy git at all, as far as Ron was concerned people like Malfoy didn't change. He himself thought that Malfoy must have some kind of motive for this, especially seen as his family were all under Voldemort. Harry, however, didn't seem to be considering the dangers of this friendship and this infuriated Ron, even Hermione thought Malfoy had changed. Had they all been brainwashed! Well he, Ron Weasley, was not going to stand back and watch it happen. Seeing the effects of that potion had been bad enough. He was convinced Malfoy had deliberately sabotaged it to harm Harry. Him and Harry might not be on the best of terms right now, and he didn't know why he cared to be honest, but if Harry had some kind of spell on him then it wasn't his fault for being weird. He wouldn't put it past the Slytherin, he'd been out to get Harry since the first year at Hogwarts. What could possibly have changed? Nothing, as far as Ron was concerned, except Malfoy's strategy. Well it was most certainly not going to work on him.

"RON!" Hermione shouted at him.

Ron jumped in surprise and spluttered some toast crumbs onto the table.

"Bloody hell! No need to shout!" Ron said, his mind snapping back to reality as he brushed the crumbs off himself and stood up.

"I've called you three times already, we have to get moving we have Care of Magical Creatures on the grounds first lesson." Hermione told him as they left the hall.

"Great. What a nice way to start the morning! I hope we don't have them imps again."

++++++++++++++

Ron's wishes were granted today they were observing an Abraxan. It was a very large horse like creature like the ones that were used to pull the Beauxbatons carriage last year. It was also pretty boring it didn't seem to be doing much, though it did look rather old. Ron figured Hagrid had pulled some strings with that giant woman, he couldn't remember her name. Much to his relief the observing of this particular creature didn't really require much concentration. Besides his mind was currently preoccupied with other thoughts revolving around Draco Malfoy, and each thought was making him get angrier, as he watched Draco and Harry talking like old friends. What did that stuck up ponce think he was playing at? Ron secretly thought that Harry had been somehow brainwashed and was being put into a vulnerable position, so it was easier for You-Know-Who to strike. Ron hadn't shared this thought with anyone, as there was no one to share it with. Hermione actually believed that Malfoy had changed. Considering she was one of the most intelligent witches in the school, Ron couldn't believe she was being so stupid!

For the duration of the lesson Ron watched the pair like a hawk. Hermione did try and break his gaze a few times, by a sharp elbow in the ribs, but had eventually given up, due to his lack of response. His temper rose a notch each time Draco spoke to Harry, or playfully pushed him or any other act of friendly behaviour, and what annoyed him even further was Harry's response. Laughing with Malfoy as if they'd been best friends for years. Ron's eyes narrowed into slits, as a red tinge began to keep up his neck. That git was not going to take his place! He was not losing his position without a fight! Him and Harry may not be friends at the moment, but that did not mean the best friend slot was up for the taking, least of all by a Slytherin, and most certainly not by a Malfoy! Ron fumed silently, the colour of his face now almost matching the colour of his hair. Ron was so distracted he didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Ron, Ron are you coming?" Hermione said tapping him on his arm.

He spun around to face her, still glaring. Hermione took a step back, by the expression on her red-haired friends face. Her shocked expression quickly changed to concern, and she touched his arm gently, looking into his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Ron snapped. He turned away from her abruptly, to watch where Malfoy and Harry had gone. Harry was currently having a conversation with Hagrid, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  Ron scanned the area sharply, and finally saw a head of white blond hair. There was Malfoy on his way back up to Hogwarts on his own. Well he wouldn't be on his own for long.

Hermione followed her friend's gaze across the grounds up to Hogwarts and seen the person who Ron was glaring at. Surprise Surprise, she thought. She was just about to ask Ron what he was playing, when without breaking his gaze from Malfoy, he said a quick goodbye and then proceeded to stride after Malfoy over the grounds, his long legs quickly covering the distance after the blond. Hermione bit her bottom lip subconsciously; this could get out of hand. She wondered what Ron was going to do. Hermione sighed, well with a temper like Ron's there was no way she was going to be able to stop him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said strolling over to her after giving Hagrid a small wave.

Hermione turned to him, her face still a mask of concern.

"Harry I need your help." She said to him in a small voice.

Harry's easy-going expression quickly changed to one of worry as he looked at his friend's troubled face.

"It's Ron. He's just gone storming after Malfoy in a rage. I don't know what's wrong with him, but something's bothering him, Harry. I think we should go after him." Hermione said looking in the direction Ron had gone. Him and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen on the grounds, so that meant they must already be inside Hogwarts.

 Harry sighed. What was Ron thinking this time! Despite everything that had happened he still cared for Ron, he was more like a brother, even though they were currently at each other's throats.  He didn't hate Ron. He just disliked him. He knew that Ron found his befriending Malfoy difficult to accept, and he understood that, what he didn't understand was why he was being so mean towards him. Harry ran a hand through his head of black hair. He hoped a fight didn't break out between the pair. With Ron in one of his tempers and Malfoy on edge it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. 

"Come on, we'd better go and see what's happening." Harry said, and the two friends quickly made their way across the grounds in the direction Ron and Malfoy had gone. 

+++++++++++++++

Ron eventually caught up with the Slytherin in the charms corridor. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind him Draco spun around, coming face to face with a very red Ron.

"What is it Weasley? Sneaking up behind me were you? Hoping to surprise me? Well you could at least try and be a bit quieter not to give the game away." Draco said to him, his famous smirk in place and his arms folded as he gazed at the red gryffindor. To be honest Draco wasn't really in the mood for this, but he wasn't going to let the Weasel know that, he had to put up his usual front, didn't want to disappoint anyone now did he?

"I'm going to get you, Malfoy. You don't fool me! Everyone else might think you've changed, but people like you don't change!" Ron growled at Malfoy, advancing.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. There was no other visible change, but behind his exterior he was shocked. He'd never expected Ron to get violent with him. Verbal battles had usually done the trick. For once Draco realised he was going to have to fight his way out of it, and he didn't want to. Despite everything that he'd been through Draco didn't feel the need to bully other people physically, as he didn't feel he had the strength. He didn't deny that he wasn't a bully, it was hard to admit the fact to himself but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Ron totally lost it with him. Draco realised this was the last straw now. Ron believed that he was trying to hand Harry over to Voldemort. Ron didn't have to tell him that, Draco could read it from his face.

"What's your problem, Weasley?" Draco snarled as Ron shoved him hard into the chest so he hit his back against the cold stonewall.

"You want to know my problem do you, you slimy git! It's you! You and your scheming cronies! You all want Harry's head on a plate! And now you're part of the action, befriending Harry, weakening him so he's there for Voldemort's taking! Well I am not going to stand by and watch this happen!" Ron shouted, grabbing the front of Draco's robe, clenched in his fist and slamming the smaller blonde boy hard up against the wall.

Draco could feel his heart, hammering hard in his chest. He had never seen Ron like this before, and if only Weasley knew that he was wrong, but Draco knew it would be hopeless to try and explain. Ron would never believe him normally, least of all in a rage like this. Trying to hold his exterior in place, Draco stared defiantly into Ron's eyes.

"Take your hands off my robes, Weasley. Haven't you ever heard the saying don't touch what you can't afford?" Draco sneered. He instantly knew this was the wrong move, as, if it was even possible, Ron's face went even redder.

"You bastard!" Ron screamed at him, letting the Slytherin drop to the floor and brought his fist back ready to smack Malfoy right in the face.

In the split second before Ron hit him, Draco's vision warped. The scene before him changed and he was a little boy again, cowering by the wall as his father brought the belt over his head to strike him. Draco clenched his eyes shut ready for the blow he was waiting for. He looked up at Ron, but only Ron was no longer standing there. There before him was his father, hand raised in a fist over his head, bringing it down towards him. Draco's head spun to the side, his head colliding with the wall behind him as the blow struck him on his pale cheek. The left side of his face went numb, as he was blinded by red. Everything seemed to spin. My father just hit me in the face, Draco thought to himself. His father had never hit him in the face in fear of people knowing. He must be here to finish me off… It was at this moment that something inside Draco seemed to snap. Hot anger spread through his body, if he was going to die then he wasn't going down without a fight. 

All of this change happened in such a short space of time, that Ron wasn't expecting the blow Draco delivered to his stomach. Winded Ron doubled over and began spluttering trying to catch his breath. Draco smirked, his eyes glinting madly, his cheeks tinged with pink as in a rage he grabbed Ron's robes and swung him into the wall and then let him go so he dropped to the floor. Ron blinked, fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to flow down his face.  He hadn't expected this. It was as if Malfoy possessed superhuman strength. If Draco himself had been thinking straight then he himself would have been in shock, as he had never lost his temper like this before. Draco looked down at the form on the floor, seeing only his father. He kicked the man in the side.

"I hate you, father! I hate you! Well I'm not going to let you touch me this time! I'm going to get you back for all the times you raised your hand to me! Not very nice is it?" Draco shouted, glaring at the illusion his mind had created. 

Ron curled up on the floor arms over his head trying to protect himself from, Draco. The words Draco had said soaked into his head, shocking him. Malfoy's father beat him? Ron would never have thought it, but why was Malfoy calling him father? It was at this point another sharp kick connected with his side. The tears freely flowed down Ron's face now. 

"Get up! Aren't you going to give me what I deserve? Not a good enough son for you, am I? Well let me tell you something! I'm glad I'm not like you! Your sick and twisted and I hate you!" Draco screamed.

Harry and Hermione stood at the entrance of the corridor, both taking in the scene with looks of disbelief. They had heard the shouting and had been surprised at the event before them. Both had been standing there since Ron had hit Draco and had been about to intervene, but Draco's manic response had rendered them both speechless and motionless. Harry had never seen Draco lose his temper, but this was worse. It looked like the boy had finally gone mad. Getting himself together, Harry stepped further into the corridor with Hermione behind him.

"Draco!"

Draco stopped just as he was about to strike Ron again. Turning around he seen Harry looking at him in a strange way and everything came crashing back down to normal. The angry glint left his eye and his whole body seemed to slump with exhaustion. He turned round and looked at the body next to him. The image of his father dissolved leaving only the body of Ron Weasley. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he began to splutter, backing away from what he had done and also backing away from Harry and Hermione. It wasn't long before his back hit the wall behind him and he slumped down it. His whole body exhausted from the energy he had exerted and it wasn't long before his body began to rack with sobs, as he curled up in the corner trying to hide from what he had done.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, approaching. Harry stopped in his tracks before reaching Draco, and Hermione's head shot up from where she was crouching over Ron. Harry looked at the two people before him, and his face paled. How was this going to be explained?

The two figures before him drank in the scene before them, their expressions stern.

"Well Mr. Potter, perhaps you'd care to explain this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N - Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! The next one probably won't be up for about 2-3 weeks as I have exams, and won't really have much time to write! I hope this has been worth the wait, and that you all look forward to the next chapter and that you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. Please tell me what you think! Oh and in case I don't update till after Xmas…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

- Leo


	20. Revelations of Pain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narcissa sat in the large living room of their Manor house pretending to read a book as she listened carefully for any sound to signify that Lucius was home. For the last few days he had barely been home, away on 'business' as he put it. She had searched his study while he had been gone and discovered letters from someone about Draco, detailing his behaviour and friendship with none other than Harry Potter. Lucius had then confirmed this by ranting about it over their dinner, while she had sat there tight lipped and nodding in agreement while fearing for her son and wondering what Lucius was planning on doing. She had also noticed the cold, calculating looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking, he was becoming suspicious of the letters he had seen her writing. She knew that soon he would realise that she herself was writing to Draco something he had forbidden her to do, as he did not want her interfering with his plans. For once she had not obeyed him and Narcissa knew when her monster of a husband realised this she would suffer the consequences. She had sent a letter to Dumbledore yesterday telling him that she feared her time was coming to an end and asking him to protect Draco. Dumbledore was one of the reasons she had never wanted Draco to move from Hogwarts to Durmstrang. The other reason was she did not want him getting too involved with the Dark Arts but she knew Lucius would see to that, like she knew he would see to her when he came home.

Narcissa sighed sadly, what had happened to the man she had once loved? He had gradually destroyed her over the years, watching him change, watching his love for her die to be replaced by coldness, until all that was left of her was an empty shell. She closed the book quietly and placed it on the floor by her feet and stared out of the window wistfully lost in her memories of times that had long ago passed her by. If it weren't for her son she would have given up long ago.  She still found it hard to believe what her life had turned in to, from a dream it had become a nightmare.

The loud slamming of the front door and the sound of footsteps through the tiled hallway broke her nostalgic thoughts. Narcissa stiffened at the sound. Lucius was home. The familiar feeling of coldness swept over her as he appeared in the doorway of the room looking at her with those bitter, unwavering grey eyes. He swept into the room and strode over to her until he was standing right in front of her. Narcissa flinched slightly at his closeness, and looked up at him from her sitting position before him into his steely gaze, searching his eyes for some emotion. There was none. This realisation crushed her every time, as deep down she still loved him and always would, but there was no longer any love shown to her in return. Once again she wondered where the man she had loved was. Though his appearance was still the same the person inside wasn't, but Lucius had always chased power and this was the result.

"It seems that you have been disobeying me, my dear." Lucius drawled coldly. Narcissa looked away from his gaze, even the way he spoke to her held nothing anymore. Everything that once was, was gone. "I am well aware that you have been writing to Draco when I told you not to, and I have my suspicions that certain others have been informed as well haven't they?"

Narcissa did not reply.

"Haven't they?" He asked again, only now there was an edge of irritation in his voice. When she didn't answer again, he grabbed the top of her arm tightly, causing her to whimper in pain. His grip didn't loosen and he smirked as he pulled her forward off the chair sending her falling to the floor at his feet. The impact of her body with the wooden floor made a loud thumping sound and her body crumpled, like a broken rag doll. Narcissa vision blurred as tears slowly began to fall down her face. She was glad she was facing the floor so she didn't have to look at Lucius and see the look of pleasure on his face as he inflicted pain on her. How had they ever come to this? She wondered.

Looking down at the body of his wife below him Lucius allowed himself another smirk of satisfaction. Using the toe of his black, leather boot he rolled her body over so he could see her face. Her eyes were red and watery from the tears of pain. How pitiful, he thought to himself mercilessly. Reaching into the inside pocket of his long, black jacket, Lucius withdrew his wand and twirled it threateningly between his slim, pale fingers. 

"I cannot let you interfere with the master's plans."

Narcissa closed her eyes and felt more warm tears roll down her face. A great sadness enveloped her at what she knew was coming. Her own husband, the man she loved was going to kill her. The worst fact of it all was he didn't care. She was dispensable to him, like Draco was. They had become like puppets, people he could use as and when he pleased. Now her use was up as she had crossed him to try and protect their son. Narcissa had no doubt that Draco himself would be punished for his new friendship with the Potter boy, but she had a feeling that he would be used first to get to Harry, which is what the Dark Lord himself so greatly wanted.

She opened her eyes again then, tired now of her life. Fed up of the pain she had suffered all these years. The only light in her life had been her son, and she only hoped that she had succeeded in protecting him.

Lucius raised his wand hand high above his head, looking into his wife's drained blue eyes as he did so. For a slight moment his mind wavered on what he was about to do as memories of times they had had crept in, but they were gone as quick as they had came. He pointed his wand at her, like he had at so many others and said the words that would end her life.

"Avada Kedavra" Lucius cried.

A bright green light broke from the end of his wand and shot towards Narcissa. Her eyes widened slightly and then it hit her, and then there was nothing…

His job done, Lucius spared one last glance at the body of his wife, and then after pocketing his wand turned and left room.

++++++++++++++++

Snape stalked around his office like a man on a rampage. His black eyes glinted with anger and malicious delight as his gaze fixed on the pupils before him, especially Harry Potter his most favourite student to pick on.

"Why is it Mr. Potter that anytime there seems to be any kind of trouble you are involved?"

Harry sighed inwardly. He knew there was no point answering Snape. "There is now a student in the hospital wing, for reasons yet that we do not know, but a fight has obviously taken place, and you, as usual, seem to be in the thick of it.'

Harry continued to stare blankly at the greasy haired potion's master while struggling to think what he could possibly say about all of this. Even Hermione, seemed to be speechless about what could be said though she did not know half as much as Harry did, but as smart as she was Harry had no doubt that when she had chance to think she would begin putting two and two together. Draco hadn't spoken a word since realising what he had done and looked fragile, and crushed, tormented by whatever was taking place in his mind. He had become so pale he was almost transparent, except for the purple bruise forming on the skin above his cheekbone. He refused to meet anyone's eyes; he just sat there looking down at the floor, his hair falling over his face like a protective blanket.

"Well Potter?" Snape spat, leaning over Harry so Harry was staring right into his black, emotionless eyes. "We haven't got all day, I'm sure you don't keep your _fans_ waiting this long. For too long you have broke rules in this school it is about time that something was done about it. Now I demand an explanation!" 

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, also prompting him for an answer. Hermione shot Harry a nervous glance as she wrung her hands in her lap and bit subconsciously on her bottom lip. Draco, however, still didn't move.

"Ron and Draco had a fight…' Harry said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Well I had gathered that much Potter from the marks on Draco's face, and with Mr. Weasley being in the hospital wing. What I want to know is why? And what were you and Miss. Granger doing while all this was going on?" retorted Snape, leaning back against his desk as he surveyed them, his gaze resting longest on Harry.

"We got there just before you." Hermione intervened.

"Is that so Miss. Granger? It's funny, you, Potter, and Mr. Weasley often seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…Interesting" he said softly.

"Maybe you should ask your student, Severus, seen as he was directly involved." McGonagall told him looking slightly annoyed.

Snape glanced coldly at Minerva before focusing his attention on Draco, who was still staring fixedly at the floor, his normally perfect blonde hair, falling in disarray over his pale face. He couldn't quite place what was wrong with Mr. Malfoy lately, but he had noticed an unusual friendship forming between him and Potter and didn't know what to make of it. He wondered if it may be part of a plan formulated by Lucius Malfoy or if it was a genuine friendship. Well whatever the case, the boy was definitely disturbed by something, he was starting to look ill and now this. It was rather alarming watching his most promising pupil fall apart. Snape was becoming concerned. He wondered if it would be better to speak to him alone?  However, he knew that that would look suspicious under these circumstances. However, he would arrange it. Maybe he could even offer Draco advice on whatever was troubling him. Snape had a feeling it might somehow involve Voldemort and the deatheaters.

"Draco, would you care to shed some light onto this bleak looking situation?" Snape asked less harshly than his earlier inquiring. For a moment Harry thought Draco was going to ignore Snape, but then slowly and stiffly Draco raised his head. 

Draco's blue eyes connected with Snape's and he stared, for what seemed to him like a long time but in reality was probably only a few seconds. What could he say? There was nothing he could say; he didn't know what had happened, well he did, but if he said 'Ron transformed into my father.' He was likely to get quite a few strange looks, maybe except from Harry. Plus they wouldn't understand that. Nobody knew what he had suffered at the hands of his father, except for his mother and Harry and now probably Hermione and Ron. He was scared, scared of himself. Afraid of the violence he had just exerted on someone else. Maybe…Maybe he really was like his father…Draco had begun staring off into space now, his eyes filled with anguish at the inner torment he was going through.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said, starting to feel concerned for the boy before her.

Draco slowly looked at both professors, his mouth opened slightly as if he was about to speak. Snape and McGonagall both leaned forward eager to hear what was going to be said. Then, as if deciding against it, Draco's mouth closed and he shook his head and resumed his position of staring at the floor, his pale blonde hair once again falling over his face, as he reverted back to his own thoughts.

"I see. So, We have all taken a vow of silence have we?" said Snape his eyes flashing as he began to pace his office again. "Well I think it is about time that the headmaster was called. See what he has to say about all of this."

"No need, Severus. I am already here." And Dumbledore stepped into the room, taking in the scene before him, his wise eyes scanning all three pupils.

Snape immediately rushed to explain events to the headmaster.

"It seems a fight has taken place, but no one appears to wants to talk about it. Either that or a memory charm has been used and they have all conveniently forgotten, but I highly doubt that is the case." Snape bitterly told Professor Dumbledore, who merely nodded. 

"I am aware of what has happened, Severus. However, there are more pressing matter's at the moment.

Draco cautiously looked up at the headmaster, trying to read the look on his face. Snape looked positively furious, as if he was about to start breathing fire any moment.

"But Professor Dumbledore-"

"-Not now, Severus. This will be resolved later. Now, Minerva, would you escort Harry, Draco and Hermione back to their common room, and Severus if you'd follow me please." And with that Dumbledore left the room. Snape shot a dark look at Harry before also leaving his black robes billowing out behind him, as he swept out of his office.

++++++++++++++++

Lying in bed later that night, Harry twisted and turned underneath his blankets deeply lost in the world of dreams. Though the grimace and expression on his face showed that he wasn't in a nice place. Some strands of his black hair were plastered to his forehead and his face was flushed as if from fever.

As soon as him and Hermione had got back to their common room both had retired to their dorms. Draco had been escorted to Slytherin common room first and he had gone in without a word or a glance. Harry had been thinking about what had happened until he had fallen asleep and now for the first time in awhile he was dreaming, one of his horrible nightmares, only this time it didn't involve Cedric.

_He was in a room, a very posh room at that, with light wooden floors, leather chairs and grand rugs covering the expansive area of the room. There was a huge old looking fireplace on one wall and also a large window looking out onto a huge area of ground filled with flowers and trees._

_Sitting in the chair near the window was a woman that Harry knew by sight; she was Draco's mother. Her face didn't hold the expression he had seen her with before, one of snobbery, instead she looked sad and wistful staring out onto the spacious grounds. She was pale, and the dark blue dress she wore made her complexion appear even paler._

_Harry watched as the woman stiffened as none other than Lucius Malfoy entered the room. His white blonde hair was bulled back in a loose ponytail and he was dressed entirely in black. The scene that unfolded before him shocked Harry deeply, as Lucius threw his wife off the chair with a look of pleasure on his face while he did so._

Harry's eyes clenched even more closed, as he thrashed around in his sleep, trying to block the dream out so he wouldn't have to see anymore. A fear of dread spread through him as the scene that was taking place inside his head continued to unfold.

_Lucius' wand was out now, raised ready to strike. And as he to cried the feared words of the death curse, a bright green flash escaped the tip of his wand and hit Narcissa ending her life._

As this happened a tremendous pain shot through Harry's scar, his hand shot up to it automatically while his features contorted in his pain.

_All he could see was her lifeless body and Lucius leaving. Then the scene changed, as though it was dissolving before him into another dream there were his parents smiling at him. Green flash. _He heard their scream and cries and then nothing, an empty quiet nothing and the horrible feeling of death. _Once again the image faded and there stood Cedric, the attractive boy from Hufflepuff. Green flash. Now there lay Cedric's body empty and lifeless. Then laughter erupted from nowhere chilling Harry even though he was sleeping, the cruel, evil laugh of Voldemort._

Harry broke out in a cold sweat and kept clutching his scar which was causing him such pain he thought his head was going to split open. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as he was able to escape from the ghastly images in his dream. Tears fell down his cheeks silently partly from pain of the scar but also from what he had seen. He had a suspicious feeling that the dream he had had of the Malfoy's was more than just a dream. How was he going to tell Draco this after everything? He'd have to go and see Dumbledore. Things seemed to be getting increasingly more shocking and scary lately and Harry knew that they were probably going to get worse before they got better, a lot worse. Exhausted, Harry collapsed back into his pillow and cried for all the deaths he had witnessed, but most of all for his parents. He lay like this smothering his cries into his pillow; until he no longer had the energy to keep his eyes open and fell into a deep, empty sleep.

In another room in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat awake staring out of the window into the night feeling more alone than he ever head before in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – YAY! I got it up at last! I do apologise for keeping you all waiting. I've been having trouble writing this chapter but I've managed to do it after finally getting the ideas to flow through my head again! Hope you all like it! I'll try not to be so long with the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews of encouragement they really helped me!


	21. Message from Author

Hey readers,

Sorry I haven't wrote in this for awhile. I'm hoping to update sometime in the next two weeks when its half term break. I haven't had any time to update it for a lot of reasons. I'm struggling with coursework and the free time I do have I'm trying to spend with my friends, but I will do my best to get another chapter up soon.

Thanks for all your comments and reviews its very encouraging to know that people are enjoying the story! Sorry to keep you all waiting!

Leo


End file.
